Forever Devoted
by OMGThePotatoQueen
Summary: Something I wanted to make into a full story but would probably work out better as just a series of one shots. Lucia is Rumpelstiltskin's oldest companion. There Through Milah, the loss of Baelfire, the lust of Cora, the education of Regina, as well as the love of Belle. But one person can only take so much. Rated M just in case Rumpel/OC Rumpel/Belle as well as some Rumpel/Cora
1. Info

Lucia is Rumpelstiltskin's oldest, and only real friend. She has been with him for the Loss of his wife, Becoming the dark one, loosing his son, lusting for Cora, teaching Regina, and loving Belle. As a promise to Baelfire, Lucia stayed with Rumpel, forever devoted to one day being able to find his son again. All she wants if for her dear friend to be happy again, but one person can only do so much, and what if she just isn't enough.

Follow through this story, that I think will flow more like a one-shot series to see the tale of Rumpelstiltskin and Lucia. Personally I think Rumpels character is very complex and I will do my best not to make him to out of character. This will mainly look a Lucia and who she interacts with more so that the show itself with more back story. Please be patient and comment to let me know what you think through out the story!


	2. Chapter 1 Annoyance

_"I don't suffer from my insanity, I enjoy every minute of it."_

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am Dearie."

Lucia crossed her arms and glared lightly at her old friend. She couldn't believe the plan he had cooked up. Actually, she could. After being with Rumpelstiltskin as long as she had, nothing really surprised her anymore. The man was unpredictable.

"How do you even know it will work?" Lucia asked. Though the question was one she already knew the answer to. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to also know this as he simply looked at her with his head tilted.

Rumpelstiltskin continued to spin his wheel calmly, as if he wasn't going to arrested and put in a dark, cold dungeon in a few hours. It was all part of the plan. It is always part of the plan. This part would not be as fun as some of the others, but it is what needs to happen. It will pay off in the end. As the sun set Rumpel stood and made his way over to Lucia.

"One last thing," he said. "Don't come looking for me."

"I know better than to go looking for you." She scoffed.

He touched his index finger to her forehead, her skin absurdly warming under his touch. It didn't escape Lucia that he couldn't seem to stop finding reasons to touch her lately. Perhaps the fact that he would be away for such a long time was dawning on him. None the less she didn't mind.

"Under all the layers, a part of you will remember. It's the part that will come looking for me. Not this night or the next, but after the curse. It's that part that's going to get you killed, if you're not careful."

Lucia gave him a sad smile.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me."

Rumpel didn't smile back, although a part of him wanted to.

"Good thing you know better."

Rumpelstiltskin stood alone as he waited for Cinderella. This was it, this was the last step. Then, all he would have to do was wait. As always things would move at a rather slow pace. It would be a long time before his ultimate goal was reached. It would be a long time before he would see Lucia again. It would still be a long time before everything fell into place. But Rumpelstiltskin, was a patient man.

Storybrook

Lucy Heart looked up from the book she was reading and smiled as her companion joined her for breakfast. As always, Mr Gold dressed to impress, wearing a gray suit and almost flashy red tie.

"I was wondering when you would show up." She said jokingly.

Mr Gold gave a small smile back.

"Yes, well some of us have business to attend to." He said, pointing out her current unemployment. Lucy worked occasional jobs, but never anything consistent. Perhaps she just hadn't found her calling yet. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand to Ruby, the diners waitress. Ruby glanced at and then smiled at Lucy, never quite understanding the twos relationship.

"Hey Lucy...Mr Gold. What can I get you guys today?"

After they ordered a calm silence surrounded them. It wasn't too long however the Mr Gold broke it.

"So, have you heard? It appears Henry ran off and found his birth mother."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly in shock. She had known Henry and Regina Mills for a long time now. Henry was a...special kind of child, but Lucy would never imagine him running off to find his birth mother. Poor Regina.

"Regina must have been heartbroken." Lucy spoke allowed, causing Mr Gold to shrug slightly.

"Well, I wasn't there but from what I have seen she seems to be more angry than heartbroken. I don't know if you've noticed but our dear madame mayor looks more to dispose of threats rather than sit around worrying about them."

That much was true. Regina had made a name for herself over time. Most tried to avoid her altogether. She could be cruel and short with people when things didn't seem to be going her way, however Lucy never doubted her care for Henry. From the moment he came into her life, all Regina wanted to do was make him happy. She supposed as Henry got older, Regina became a tad more distant, not so much that she didn't spend any time with him, but more so that he was able to notice her presence around him less.

From what she noticed, Henry didn't have many friends. Kids he spoke to in class probably, but he was never out running around with any other children. Maybe his loneliness is what caused him to run off like he did. Whatever the reason, it was enough to make him go through the trouble of finding his birth mother. Lucy was sure the task wasn't an easy one.

"So you haven't seen her yet?" She asked, placing her hand under her chin.

Mr Gold shook his lightly. "I have not. I'm sure it's only a matter of time until I do though. You as well."

Mr Gold and Lucy talked idly as they ate their food. Their chatter about nothing in particular. Mr Gold enjoyed his time with Lucy. She was almost exactly the same has she had been, which Mr Gold felt relieved for. There was however one minor annoyance.

"Hey hun, sorry I'm late are you ready to go?" A male voice spoke, approaching the table.

Lucy looked up and smiled while grabbing her purse to take money out of it.

"Actually, your right on time." Mr Gold put his hand up to stop her from proceeding to find money, telling her he would get the check. She rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk. Mr Gold always playing the gentleman.

"I'll see you later Mr Gold." Lucy stated standing up. Mr Gold stood as well, letting the blonde give him a friendly hug. She then latched herself to the other man beside her.

"Nice seeing you Mr Gold." He said sincerely. It was unfortunate that Mr Gold could not return it.

"You as well Thomas. Good day Lucy."

It was then he watched Lucy walk away with Thomas out of the diner. Resting her head on the shoulder of her beloved husband.


	3. Chapter 2 The thing you love the most

_"You couldn't have strength without weakness, you couldn't have light without dark, you couldn't have love without loss"_

"What did I tell you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked waving his arms dramatically as he always did. So dramatic that man.

"Oh please like you really expected me to just never come visit you." Lucia said crossing her arms.

"Your going to get yourself killed."

"They can try."

"Lucia, you are many things, but a fighter is not one of them." Rumpel stated, and Lucia couldn't argue. She wasn't a fighter, that was true. She believed most conflict could be solved with words. Most, but not all. However, that never stopped her from stepping toward the danger anyway, at least when it came to Rumpel.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve if need be. You taught me that much."

Rumpel gave a loud sigh. "Indeed. You could have learned so much more too, been so powerful if you would have just let me teach you."

Lucia tilt her head slightly and frowned. "Of course because having all that power turned out so well for you."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked at his fair haired companion. Folding his hands together.

"I am right where I want to be dearie. I always am."

Lucia shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

Rumpel's smirk fell. "I know." He blinked and then looked to the floor, his smirk returning.

"Come out dearie, it's only us in here."

A puff of smoke emerged from the ground, until Regina stood before them. Her face held anger and annoyance, she glanced at Lucia who waved awkwardly.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Rumpel asked, although it was clear to Lucia that he knew exactly why Regina was here.

"Your curse. It didn't work." Her voice was sharp and her glare would seem threatening to almost anyone. However Rumpelstiltskin simply gave her a mocking pout.

"Oh, so worried. Just like Snow white and her new husband."

Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well they were here not to long ago. So worried about the curse, asking for a way to stop it."

A flash of furry and even slight worry crossed over Regina's features.

"And why did you tell them?"

Rumpel smiled. "Well the truth of course! That nothing could stop the dark curse!" This answer caused a smirk to appear on Regina's face, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"That is of course, with the exception of their unborn child."

"Excuse me?!" Regina said enraged.

Lucia closed her eyes and nodded. Yes she remembered now, the baby was the answer. The savior, the one who would break the curse so Rumpel's mission could continue.

"Their child is the only one who can stop the curse, that is if there is even a curse to break." He spoke, hinting at the fact that Regina had failed at her first attempt.

Regina swallowed. "Tell me what I did wrong."

As usual Rumpel gave a laugh and pointed to the air.

"Now that, that comes for a price."

Unsurprised Regina asked what he wanted, in which he replied, "A good life, comfort." Regina quickly agreed to move on but as always there was more.

"Should I come to you for anything, you must do as I say. You must heed my every request so long as I say...umm..Please!"

"You know if I succeed you won't remember any of this?" Regina siad, trying to impose she could back out at anytime.

Rumpelstiltskin was not phased, and simply shrugged. "Well then, what's the harm?"

Regina glanced at Lucia, who had remained out of the conversation entirely. As much as she wanted to move on, her own curiosity made her question Rumpel.

"No requests for her? Her comfort or life?"

Rumpel gave a small giggle. "I'm not concerned for the life you plan to give dear Lucia here. Your rage does not aim towards her."

He was right of course. Regina held no real negative feelings toward Lucia. She would never understand why Lucia put up with the imp like man that stood before her, but that was her business, not Regina's. However a thought came to mind, one that would torment Rumpelstiltskin, without having to give Lucia a unfortunate life at all. In fact, she could give her quite the opposite.

"Deal, now tell me what I have to do."

"You have to sacrifice a heart." Rumpel said calmly.

"I sacrificed my prized steed." Regina said, as if that would be anywhere near enough.

"A horse!" Rumpel shouted loudly, grabbing the bars of his confinement. "This is the curse to end all curses and you think a horse will do it!? No, no, no, no. Dearie, the heart you need has to come from the thing you love the most."

Lucia watched Regina freeze momentarily, realization coming to her. She looked to Lucia, as if asking for confirmation. Lucia gave her a sad look, wishing she could tell Regina that there was another way. They all knew however that the bigger the magic, the bigger the price, and there was no other way to pay it.

"Revenge is a dark and slippery road dearie. The question is simply how far your willing to take it." Rumpel said darkly.

Regina glared at him, trying to reassert her dominance in the conversation. "As far as it takes." She then replied.

Rumpel smiled another mocking smile. "Well then will you just get on with it and stop wasting everybody's time?! You know what you love...now go kill it."

Regina the disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rumpelstiltskin looked over to see Lucia frowning at the ground.

"This is how it must be Lucia."

"I know, I just wish there was another way."

"Just remember what this is all for dearie."

Lucia took a deep breath and nodded. "Baelfire."

Storybrook

Lucy Laughed as Thomas tried to balance a stick on his nose. They had gone for a walk in the park when Thomas had decided that he needed to show off his balancing skills.

"You are a ridiculous person, you know that?" Lucy said laughing.

Tom smiled and threw the stick. "Yeah but you like it."

"That I do."

"So how was breakfast with Gold?"He asked curiously. Tom had always supported Lucy and Golds friendship. When Lucy talked about him, he could see they had a real good friendship. At one point in time someone had pointed out that he should be careful of , and that his intentions with Lucy would be nothing but trouble. Admittedly it had bother him a bit, but as time had passed Tom learned to ignore the whispers of others. People had negative feelings toward for many reasons. He couldn't let their personal feelings affect his own. had never given any reason to dislike him, so when Lucy says she is going to be hanging out with Gold, rather it be for breakfast, or on a walk, Tom would smile and hope she had a good time.

"Not much, but oh! Henry apparently ran off and found his birth mother."

Tom's eye widened. "Whoa."

"Right?! said Regina was less than happy."

Tom chuckled a little grabbing Lucy's had and swinging it back and forth as the walked.

"I'm not surprised. If I adopted a kid and they ran off to find their real parents, I'd be pretty hurt. Like what? Am I not good enough?"

Lucy nodded. "I think you'd be good enough...as a dad I mean."

Tom slowed as the approached a park bench, and they both sat down.

"We never really talked about having kids did we?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not really. Do want any?"

Tom shrugged. "I mean, yeah, I suppose I figured we would at some point. Do..do you?"

Lucy bit her lip and played with her fingers.

"I think so, but at the same time im a bit afraid I'll mess them up or something."

Tom chuckled and placed his arm around his wife.

"I think all parents mess up their kids. It's like a right of passage. Although I would like to believe that any "messing up" we do, we can fix it, or at least be forgiven for it. Parents make mistakes, we look at the life we made and then freak out because we have no idea what we are doing. We'll try and do what's best for them, even if what we think is best, actually isn't, and we'll push them to succeed, maybe a bit too hard. We'll embarrass them and tease them, and although we are just joking they will get angry and say "stop ruining my life!" but we'll just roll our eyes and smile at their dramatic response."

Lucy smiled lightly and looked from the view of the park to her husband's face, who was already smiling down at her.

"They will push us away in attempts to having their own life. But when they need us the most we'll be there, and all the teasing, embarrassment, all the mistakes will be forgotten, because we'll do right where it counts."

"I love you." Lucy said, almost as a whisper. Tom placed his forehead on hers. "I love you too."

"You don't get it! I hate it there!"

Lucy and Tom looked of in the direction of the shouting to see Henry yelling at an unrecognizable blonde. Lucy looked at Tom with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think that's her?" Tom continued to watch the two interact.

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

Lucy frowned and walked toward the two cautiously. She didn't want to pry but couldn't help be feel the need to make sure everything was okay. Perhaps that was Lucy's downfall. Without really meaning to be, she was a bit nosey. Not to spread rumors or dig up dirt kind of nosey, but more so the kind that wants to help you even though you really have it under control already.

"Is everything alright here?" She asked, her arms crossed, showing that she felt a bit uncomfortable even asking.

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just a bit of a disagreement."

Lucy nodded. "I see. Im Lucy by the way, and you are?"

The blonde gave a light smile. "Emma. As you may have heard already Im Henry's-"

"Birth mother. Yeah I figured, mainly because I've never seen you around. Oh, um the awkward looking fellow back there is my husband Tom."

Emma gave a short wave which Tom returned.

"Well, I have to get Henry back to his mom before she freaks out more." Lucy smiled.

"I understand, well it was nice to meet you Emma, and good to see you Henry. Try not to give your mom...well, moms to much of a hard time alright?"

Henry sighed and nodded.

Later that evening Lucy departs from Tom. He works as a firefighter for the town, and although there are not many fires that happen in their dear Storybrooke, that doesn't stop him from being called in to his thirty-six hour shifts. Tom kisses his wife's cheek, telling her she will see him in a few days. She nodds, knowing she will and watches him go into the firehouse.

"Already time to head into the jaws of death I see."

Lucy jumped slightly at the sound of voice.

She placed her right hand on her heart and slapped his arm with the other. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Mr Gold smirked. "It was not my intention to frighten you."

Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sure it wasn't. And he isnt going into the jaws of death, I don't know if you have noticed but the fire department helps get more cats out of trees than stop buildings from burning down."

He couldn't argue with that. Their town was a rather safe one. Though Mr Gold knew that would be changing very soon now that miss Swan had arrived.

"I met Emma, Henry's birth mom." Lucy said causally as the walked down the street.

"As have I. It seems Miss Swan has already made a bit of a name for herself in our little town."

"Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe Emma is supposed to be here. Im not sure why yet, but I think it will be good for Henry to know her, maybe even get some answers on why she let him go. I can't imagine it being as simple as not wanting him, she wouldn't be here if that was the case."

Mr Gold smirked once more and turned to Lucy.

"My dear, you may be onto something."


	4. AN

Hello readers! This is just a quick note. I wanted to update everyday but I work five days a week so doing so is a bit difficult for me. However know that I will put up a new chapter as soon as I can. In this time I decided I should answer some questions that have been brought up.

Is this a Rumpelstiltskin/OC story? Answer: Yes. It is a bit of a slow burn in its own way however. Lucia/Lucy has been with Rumpel for many many years, and it is not until Storybrook that Rumpelstiltskin starts to really consider his feelings for his long time companion. I think that with everything that is going on in the enchanted forest, he doesn't really take the time to see Lucia as anything other than someone who wants to help him find his son. I also find that his relationship with Cora and Belle are important and don't simply want to ignore that they have happened.

Why hasn't Lucia/Lucy aged? Answer: This is a reasonable question that has a very simple answer. Magic. I know thats not very descriptive but trust me when I say that later on such things will be explained. In my mind before becoming the dark one, and before Baelfire was born, Rumpel was, we'll say 33, and Lucia 26. Milah around that age as well. So by the time Baelfire turned 14 that made Rumpel 48 and Lucia 41. Now this means that Rumpel was stuck that age once he became the dark one. However Lucia is not magic and for a few years will continue to age. Now to me this works out okay simply because the woman portraying Lucia is Michelle Pfeiffer who is currently 57 and looking great. Not only does she look great but she looks great and is older that Robert Carlyle who as you know plays Rumpel by 3 years. So her continuing to age a bit more even after Rumpel has stopped doesn't concern me on the idea that she might look really old or something because she clearly ages well. The fact is she will look age appropriate for Rumpel more so than Belle or young Cora do. Even with the age difference of Bell and Rumpel I still really like their relationship, but there are wholes I think that need to be filled and I believe Lucia's character will help do that.

Belle and Lucia are very similar in most ways. They are both patient, and are devoted to believing the Rumpelstiltskin has good in him. Bell sees it through small actions, and Lucia sees it because she knew him before becoming the dark one. However the way they approach it is somewhat different. Many people who right Rumpel/OC stories make it seem as Belle never really accepted Rumpel for who he is, making an open spot for someone who does because she doesn't really love him. However I disagree. I think Belle loves Rumpel as much as she can but like anyone we want the people we love to be the best that they can be. If Rumpelstiltskin didn't have any good in him at all he would be unlovable by anyone who's heart wasn't equally as dark and even then such a relationship would be nothing more than destructive. Rumpel is a bad guy because that is what a dark one is. It doesn't mean he has no control over his actions of course, but it does mean that he lets his anger and sadness control the greater vote of said actions. His ability to be good is limited by the darkness that surrounds his heart and the unfortunate events that have taken place in his life. He was good once, and he could be again, but not with his magic. Unfortunately much like the cane he once needed to walk, he relies on his magic to function. Without it Rumpel is somewhat missing a part of his being.

Belle wants Rumpel to give up that magic, knowing without it he could be much happier. And although she is correct Rumpestiltskin's attachment to his magic makes it impossible to let it go. Lucia knows this and because of it has never encouraged Rumpel to give up his magic, but not because she doesn't want him to. Lucia has been around long enough to see the horrible things Rumpel has done over time, however after the loss of Baelfire Lucia becomes less resistant, knowing that they would never find Bae without the help of magic. She accepts his actions knowing it is what must be done, making excuses for Rumpel. Doing this for so long carries on though the story and into Storybrook. Even after Bae passes, Lucia has a hard time trying to convince Rumpel to let go of his magic, and slowly she begins to realize just what she is. An enabler. It as at this realization that the real question begins, should she try and get Rumpelstiltskin to give up the thing he most depends on or detach herself from him for good, knowing that letting him continue on the way he has isn't healthy for either of them.

Thats really the two main questions that needed answering and I hope you enjoy the story. Like I said I will update as soon as I have the time, but work makes it a bit hard. No worries though! Im on it!


	5. Chapter 3 Love and loss

_We cling to our fairy tales until the price for believing in them becomes too high._

"And he woke up...just like that?"

Mary Margaret shifted in a way that told Lucy that was indeed not the entire story.

"No, not exactly. He just grabbed me. That's not the point though! The fact is that the next day he got up on his own and we found him passed out in the woods! That has to mean something right?"

Lucy shrugged, and stirred her coffee. "Im not sure. I mean it is strange, but maybe it was just a coincidence."

Mary sighed and nodded. "Yeah maybe. He has a wife too apparently."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And she never visited?"

Mary shook her head. "No, I guess she didn't know or something. Thought he had just left her."

Lucy took in Mary's words with thought. It was such a strange story.

"I kind of liked him too." Mary admitted glumly.

Lucy gave a small laugh. "You don't even know him."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I know, but still. We had this connection, I can't place my finger on it, but there was something there. Tell me...how did...how did you know you were meant to be with Tom?"

Lucy was caught off guard by the question. How did she know? When she tried to think back to before they had married, it was such a blur. She couldn't remember why she fell in love with him, only that she was.

"I guess I just knew..."

Mary watched Lucy's face as she tried to put in words the relationship she shared with her husband. It was something that struck Mary as odd. Lucy and Tom had always seemed so in love. It was as if they were made for each other, but now as Lucy tried to comprehend why she was in love with Tom in the first place, it was if she had drawn a blank. How could that be?

"Lucy my dear, are you alright?" A voice asked.

Lucy slowly shook her head. "Yes...yes Mr Gold Im fine."

Mary watched as Mr Gold approached them at the countertop. She had never really understood Lucy's friendship with the man. He lightly places a hand on her shoulder, causing Lucy to smile at him, reassuring him she was indeed alright. To Mary, Mr Gold was a sketchy character. He always seemed to be hiding something. However, seeing him with Lucy now, Mary Margaret couldn't help but think it was nice that he seemed to care for her so much.

Tom then arrived with a smile on his face as he approached the group. "Well, I just got off the phone with a nurse and we are all set to go tomorrow."

Lucy smiled. "That's great hun." Mary and Mr Gold looked at the two with confused looks. "You have a doctors appointment?" Mary asked curiously.

Lucy nodded. "Yes actually...Tom and I are going to try and have a baby." Mary Margaret's eyebrows shot up, and she brought her hands to her mouth in surprise. Mr Gold for a moment looked shocked but quickly composed himself. Mary's excitement soon diminished as she looked at Lucy and a thought came to her head.

"I feel kind of bad for asking this but...Lucy, aren't you a little old to have a baby?" As soon as the words left Mary's mouth she felt bad, watching Lucy's smile fall slightly.

"I am I know...I am forty-seven and way out of my prime, but...I still, you know...so it's still a possibility. I realize that I have been so worried about my parenting skills that I put off the idea of a child for a long time. This may be my last chance. That's why we are going to the doctor tomorrow."

Mary Margaret sighed, but then smiled, grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Well then, I wish you good luck. I think you'd be a great mother."

"Thank you." Lucy said calmly. Mr Gold took a step back and excused himself.

"Well, I have somewhere to be so as long as you are alright, I'll be on my way now."

Lucy nodded and turned her attention back to the teacher.

Mr Gold had shallow breath as he walked down the streets of Storybrooke. This couldn't happen, not again. Lucy was indeed rather old to be having children, but that was not what was worrying Mr Gold no. It was that fact that she had tried already before. She had tried and found out in the end children were not an option for her. Lucy...Lucia was barren. This was it the worst and best thing to happen in this life in Mr Golds mind. He hated the fact that Lucy would be so upset when she found out the truth. He remembered the crying he could hear from across the road in her home from his. A part of him wished he had changed it when he had the chance, but it was now he was glad he had not. Tom, you see, was not a new addition to his dear Lucy's life. No, many many years ago Tom was called Oliver, and he was indeed Lucy's husband. However times were different then, and when a woman could not produce a child she was considered to have little worth. Oliver was not such a horrible man, after he found out he did his best to stay positive for Lucia. But in the end, the idea of not having children took over his mind. Rumpelstiltskin found his dear friend not only crying about her infertility, but the fact that her husband had left her, with nothing but a note saying he wished things had been different.

It was indeed the worst day of Lucia's life, but for Rumpelstiltskin, it was the beginning of the best. It was her husband leaving that brought her closer than ever. It was as if Baelfire had a mother figure again. She was a constant uplift in his life that he never planned to let go of, and in the end he didn't. Not until the curse had they been separated for such an extended period of time. Regina brought this man back into Lucy's life, that much was evident. The question is why? If she cared about no happy ending but her own, why bring back Lucia's old love. At first Mr Gold thought that it was a trick. Make Lucia happy just to watch her fall apart but it was then he remembered that never had Lucia mentioned her sad story to Regina, at least not in detail. She told the soon to be queen that her husband had left her yes, but not why. Mr Gold smiled as he realized Regina did not know, if she had maybe she would have changed it but the fact that she didn't worked in his favor. Lucia came to his when her marriage fell apart the first time, he simply waited for history to repeat itself.

 _So that's how we live our lives. No matter how deep and fatal the loss, no matter how important the thing that's stolen from us-that's snatched right out of our hands-even if we are left completely changed, with only the outer layer of skin from before, we continue to play out our lives this way, in silence. We draw ever nearer to the end of our allotted span of time, bidding it farewell as it trails off behind. Repeating, often adroitly, the endless deeds of the everyday. Leaving behind a feeling of immeasurable emptiness._

 **Hello everyone and I am so sorry for the wait! I know this is kind of short but I wanted to get something out and this is what I had time fore. I have been working a lot and have a hard time finding time to write. However I am in Indianapolis right now helping my boyfriend sell his work at mask fest so even as I am off the next few days I will be rather busy. Of course I will do my best to update ASAP! Please remember to show this story some love if you like it and to comment for any questions or even just to let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 4 Power

_What we wait around a lifetime for with one person, we can find in a moment with someone else._

"This will be hard to hear."

It was this sentence that Lucy knew something was wrong. She felt her husband grab her hand, squeezing it lightly, his own fear evident.

"Mrs. Heart, your age has a significant impact on your ability to conceive children. Your almost fifty and your egg quality, and quantity has dropped severely. This is very normal and I wish it was the only reason having a child is so difficult for you. However after running the blood tests and ultrasound its become clear that your age is only part of the problem. Your ovaries are blocked by tissue that stops eggs from being able to be fertilized. Had we been able to treat this when you were younger the possibilities of you having a child would be better.

Lucy licked her lips and began rubbing her hands in a nervous fashion. "So, exactly what are you saying?"

The doctor sighed and folded his hands on his desk. "Im saying that the chances of you having a child is slim to none. In most cases we would suggest surgery to remove the tissue however your age makes the percent of that even working drop to seven percent. Im sorry."

Lucy cried herself to sleep that night. Tom did his best to comfort his wife, as he was disappointed as well. Days seemed a little longer, nights a little shorter, petty arguments seemed to turn into wars. Its said that people stand in bad situations because a relationship like that gets turned up by degrees. It is said that a frog will jump out of a pot of boiling water but place him in a pot and turn it up a little at a time, and he will stay until he is boiled to death. Lucy and Tom's relationship was slowly coming to a boil.

"You could always adopt." Mary Margaret suggested. Lucy shook her head and took a sip of her hot cocoa. Being in Mary's home always felt comforting in a way. It was small and homey. Plus she made great hot cocoa.

"I think Tom's going to leave me." Mary sat down her cup of hot cocoa and moved closer to her friend. "Why would you think that?"

Lucy shrugged. It was just a feeling really. Ever since the doctor appointment it was as if everything was falling apart. How could that happen? "Its like he's just staying with me because he feels bad. Like he knows leaving me now would make him look like a bad guy."

Mary scoffed. "Because it would! What? Just because you can't have kids means that he doesn't want to be with you anymore? Does Tom really find it that easy to just give up? After everything you guys have been through?"

"What have we been through?" Lucy asked. She really wanted to know what hardships they had faced that made Mary believe they could overcome this.

Mary Margaret froze for a moment. "I...well you...you guys are married...that has to count for something."

Lucy blinked a few times, she could feel herself becoming sad again.

"Its funny really. I remember Loving Tom. I remember being in love with him, wanting him. What I don't seem to remember is why. He was sweet and he was gentle, handsome. There has to be more though right? There has to be something unique about him that would cause me to think...I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. I cant think of anything though."

Mary took in Lucy's words, trying to think of something uplifting to say. Mary Margaret was a firm believer in love, that people should they truly love one another would always find a way to be together even when the odds seem to pull them apart. However, what Lucy was describing, was not love. It was content. It was being with someone so your not alone.

"Maybe, this is good then." She said slowly. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Mary put her hands up in slight defense. "Just hear me out. Maybe you finding out that...you cant have children is a good thing. Now you see that you and Tom don't actually go as well together as you might have thought in the beginning. I mean, love is about accepting someone, even in their flaws, even with their less than good side, to know who they are completely and even if you see things you don't like, staying with them anyway because those things don't matter. The make the person you love who they are and you can appreciate that. If Tom can't accept you because you can't have children he doesn't deserve your love Lucy. It is this misfortune that has brought to light that you deserve so much more in life, now you just need to find it."

Lucy smiled. "Isnt me who is usually giving you wise advice?" Mary shrugged. "Maybe, but I think its my turn."

Later on Lucy found herself walking into Mr Golds Pawn shop with a smile on her face. Mary Margaret had done a good job at putting her in a better mood, and Lucy knew she was right. She did deserve better, she was a grown woman and did not have time for her husband's pity love. After her talk she drove home and told Tom she wanted a divorce. Tom was shocked to say the least, and when she called him out on his behavior the last few weeks he of course responded defensively. Lucy decided she was no longer going to mope around with self pity and instead was going to perk up. Be happy with herself, and make time for those she cared about, letting them know she was going to be just fine.

"Ah, well someone is looking chipper today." Mr Gold said, a slight smile on his face. He of course had been quite concerned over Lucy as of late, it was nice to see a smile on her face again.

"I take it your out of your funk. I don't know what was going on with you but Mary was pretty worried when I spoke to her. Im glad your doing better." Emma spoke, as she had been having a conversation with Mr Gold just before Lucy walked in.

"Thank you both as I am indeed feeling much better. In fact Im getting Divorced." Lucy said with a confident smile.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "That's not usually something people are too happy about."

"Well I think its great, I never did like that Tom." Mr. Gold said calmly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh really now?" Mr Gold gave her a wink and then turned back to Emma. "I was just telling Miss Swan here that she should run for sheriff."

Ah yes, Lucy had almost forgotten that Graham had died almost two weeks ago. Guilt ran though Lucy. She had been so preoccupied with her own problems that she had not even gave the loss of their old sheriff much thought at all. How selfish of her.

"Who else is running?" Mr Gold gave her a slight chuckle. "My dear where have you been?"

"Sidney. He is running for Sheriff." Emma answered.

"Sidney? He's a reporter...how would he even qualify for a sheriff position?" Lucy asked confused.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know but he has the Mayor support, and to be honest I think it was her idea to begin with. She needs someone she can control."

"Which is exactly why Emma should run instead." Mr Gold pointed out. "With my help of course."

Emma claims she wants to beat Regina fair and square, just to show her the power of doing things right. When she leaves Lucy is left with Mr Gold, wondering about his intentions.

"Why do you want her to be sheriff so bad?" Lucy asked, leaning against the counter.

"Why wouldn't I? She is perfect for the job."

Lucy's eyes squinted and her mouth brought up a tight smile.

"Ummm, Yeahhhh, but its more than that."

Mr Gold chuckled. "Oh really and what gives you that idea?"

"Just that I think I know your pretty well. Well enough to know that you don't do anything without having some deeper meaning behind it"

"Why are you getting divorced?" Mr Gold asked, taking Lucy by surprise.

"I thought you were happy about it?"

"I am, as I said I never really liked the man, but you did."

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Why didn't you like him?"

"You tell me dearie, your divorcing him."

Lucy sighed. Always so transparent this man.

"I guess you could say we had trouble synchronizing. You know that carnival ride where two cages swing in opposite directions, going higher and higher until they go over the top? That was us. We passed each other all the time, but we never actually stopped in the same place until it was time to get off the ride."

"You seemed happy."

"I thought I was. Im missing something."

"A child?" Mr Gold suggested, given the circumstances.

"No." Lucy shook her head. "Motherhood was never in my cards, this upset me at first, but I accept that now I just wasn't meant to be a mother."

"Maybe not, but Lucy dear, I have no doubt in my mind that had things been different, you would have made a great one."

 _Enchanted Forest_

Rumpelstiltskin watched the soldiers with great worry. The oger wars had once again come forth, and those young as fourteen where sent to battle. He glanced toward Lucia who was holding his son Baelfire near as they gathered men and boys. Rumpel walked toward them, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"They are taking them so young." Lucia said quietly.

"Are they going to take me?" Bae asked looking between his father and Lucia.

"No one is taking you anywhere Baelfire." Rumpelstiltskin said, trying to calm not only his son's nerves but his own.

"Your fathers right. Your not fourteen yet. They won't take you. We won't let them."

When nightfall came Rumpelstiltskin sat quietly with Lucia. He worried for his son safety, as his birthday was only a few days away.

"What am I going to do Lucia. I've seen this war, he will die if they send him out there. I can't lose him."

Lucia shook her head. "You won't lose him Rumpel, we'll figure something out."

"What!? What can be done Lucia?!" He exclaimed.

"Rumpelstiltskin! You hush now." Lucia said sharply. Baelfire was in the other room. She didn't want Rumpel scaring him with his own fear.

"Im sorry Lucia...I just.."

"I know Rumpel, I know." Lucia sighed and put her head in her hands.

"We have to leave." Rumpel said quietly. Lucia raised her head as well as an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's the only way...We have to leave, get far far away from here...tonight."

Lucia bit her lip. The idea was crazy. Leave? Just like that? They had practically no money, no transportation. How far did he expect to get on foot? What if they were caught? But what if they weren't? What if they got away? Baelfire would be safe, Rumpel wouldn't have to worry about being known as the town coward. Things could be better.

"Do you really think it's possible...that we could make it?" She asked with uncertainty.

Rumpel swallowed. "What other choice do we have?"

That night Rumpelstiltskin told Baelfire they would be leaving, he and Lucia gathered a few things together for travel but not much, as they needed to move quickly. The even gave what little money the had to a poor beggar on the side of the road. Unfortunately things went south quickly, as a group of guards found them.

"And just where do you think your going?" The leader asked. He stood tall above his horse, intimidating the group below him.

Rumpel quickly replied, trying to convince the guards that they had wool to take and sell. It was however obvious to the guards that he was lying, calling him out on such. The mocked him, asking his name, but guessing things such as hobble-foot.

"His name is Rumpelstiltskin!" Baelfire said, outraged by the guard treatment of his dear father. Rumpel quietly tried to hush Baelfire in fear.

"Rumpelstiltskin, the man who ran! I should have figured it was you. Did you teach your boy to run also? Did he tell you boy? Did he tell you how he ran from battle while the others died? How his own wife couldn't bare to married to such a coward!?"

Rumpel looked at the man with pleading eyes. "Please don't talk to my boy like that."

"And look, the only woman to be by his side is this useless hag. Couldn't even do her one job as a woman and produce a child!"

Lucia glared at the man, angry tears formed in her eyes.

"Now you listen here you scoundrel!"

"No you listen bitch, its so obvious your trying to avoid the war. Whats your name boy? How old are you?

"My name is Baelfire and im thirteen!" Shouted with his own sense of bravery.

"When is your birthday?"

"In two days time!" Lucia squeezed her eyes shut and Rumpel shushed him again.

"Avoiding the war is treason, take the boy now."

"No!" Lucia shouted grabbing on the baelfire as if her life depended on it.

"No! Please! Not my boy! I'll give you anything!" Rumpelstiltskin pleaded.

The guard scoffed. "You have no money, no land, no influence, no power. You have nothing to offer."

"Please...I beg you."

The guard smirked. "Kiss my boot."

It was a horrid thing to ask, no, demand. To want to cause one person such humiliation in front of his child was in Lucia's mind despicable.

"Don't Rumple! Don't give him such satisfaction!"

"Shut up bitch! Or we'll take you as well. Im sure lots of the men would love being able to get their hands on a woman, knowing they wouldn't have to worry about any little bastard becoming of it."

Rumpel had heard enough. He hated the idea of his son and Lucia seeing him do something so humiliating. The man was supposed to be strong, he was supposed to be able to protect those he cared about. But Rumpelstiltskin was not strong, he was a weak man, a cowardice man, and he could only hope that it would be enough to keep them safe. So he bowed down before the guard and brought his lips to his foot.

The guards laughed as Lucia and Bae watched in horror. The leader then swung his foot up, kicking Rumpelstiltskin in the face. Lucia and Baelfire rushed to his side. When the guards left the beggar they had helped before rushed over.

"Its alright, its okay, here." He said holding his hand out to help Rumple up.

"Thank you." Lucia said softly.

It was of course a mistake to thank this man, as he was not who he appeared to be. This man was none other than Zoso, the dark one. Of course Rumpelstiltskin, nore Lucia, nore Baelfire knew of this at the time. It was the dark one himself that convinced Rumpelstiltskin that the only way he would be able to save his son, is if he had control of the dark one. The next night Rumpel took his first step into the darkness, for he did not simply take control of the dark one, he became the dark one himself. And although this was done by accident, Rumpelstiltskin could not help but relish in the feel of power. In the morning when the guards came to take baelfire away, Rumpel returned to see Lucia holding him tightly, as if she truly thought she could protect him.

Rumpelstiltskin, no longer afraid, no longer weak, killed the guards, stopping them from taking bae and anyone else. However Lucia and baelfire could not help but feel horrified that their sweet Rumpelstiltskin was now the dark one. He claimed to intend to use his powers for good, that things would be better for them. Lucia and Baelfire knew however, that things were never that simple. The dark one was called such for a reason, and nothing good would come of this new found power.


	7. AN 2

Another Authors note, I know, everyones favorite. Im so sorry I have not updated, though it doesnt seem to have cause too much of an up roar, however to those who have been simply waiting and would like to know whats going on, here it is. I have been busy. Working, and now I have to move which is a huge problem because we are broker than a joke. When I have not been busy I work on this for a few minutes and then stop. Im almost at a point where I can post a new chapter, I just need to get around to finishing it. I am soooo sorry, and I hope you'll stick around long enough for me to get somewhere with this story! I will update as soon as I can, lots of thanks!

ThePotatoQueen


	8. Chapter 5 True Loves Kiss

**For reasons I dont understand the words "mr gold " as well as "mr french " refuse to appear in this chapter...Actually the only reason you can see them in this A/N is because I didnt right them properly. I have tried re-posting and editing, I am not sure if magically it will fix itself later, but Im not sure whats going on. I may try to re save it to the doc manager after trying to fix it on word but if that still doesn't do anything I apologize. I know that it makes those parts a little hard to read. If someone is experiencing similar issues but knows how to fix them, my ears are open. As a last resort I may just type them in the way I have up here just so you can at least see the words. Actually no, thats exactly what Im going to do, I will just wright it all undercase and with my period in between. Its all I can do. Still though if someone knows whats wrong...let me know.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **OMGThePotatoQueen**

 _His hands are saying that he wants to hold her. His feet are saying that he wants to chase after her... He's probably forgotten that I'm here, beside him_

Lucia was startled as Rumpelstiltskin burst into the room. She had been expecting him home soon, but of course he always managed to give her a fright when he entered a room. She swore that man was either as loud as could be or so silent you would never notice him.

"Welcome home." Lucia greeted with a small smile, it faltered slightly though, as she soon noticed the figure behind Rumpelstiltskin.

"And I see you brought a guest?"

Rumpel laughed as he approached Lucia. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he guided her forward to meet the girl in the bright yellow dress who had come home with him.

"Not quite dearie. This is Belle, she shall be the new maid."

Bella curtsied in a somewhat uncomfortable fashion. "Hello."

Lucia raised an eyebrow. "Hello...Rumpel why did you get a maid? I clean all the time."

Rumpelstiltskin moved away and pointed his finger to the sky.

"That my dear Lucia, is exactly why I got a maid. Now you no longer have to worry over such things."

"Oh because I have much else to do with my time."

Rumpelstiltskin glared lightly. "Dearie you can either be happy with this or don't be, the choice is yours, however she is here either way. Come now Belle, I shall show you to your...room."

The next morning Lucia comes down from her room to see Rumpel sitting at the head of the dining table. She places a hand on his shoulder and says good morning as she always does. One thing was different though. Instead of going to get tea for the two, Belle comes out with it. She still wore the same yellow dress as the night before. She looked to be trying to out on a confident front but Lucia could tell she was a little nervous.

"Good morning Belle." Lucia greeted, hoping the girl would grow a little more comfortable.

She smiled lightly and placed the tea on the table.

"Now, " Rumpel began. "Your tasks are quite simple, dusting, washing, cooking, that sort of thing, though Im sure my dear Lucia here will be helping in the kitchen. She's very particular." Belle nodded taking in this information.

"Oh yes, and you'll be responsible for hanging the skins of the children." At this Belle gasped in shock and dropped the tea cup she had been holding. Lucia rolled her eyes and slapped Rumpelstiltskin arm.

"That was a joke." Lucia said glaring at Rumpel lightly.

Rumpel simply smiled. "That it was."

Belle frowned at the floor as she picked up the cup, looking over to it to find it had been chipped.

"Im sorry, I chipped it." She apologized.

Lucia smiled and gave a small laugh.

Rumple gave her a confused look. "It's just a cup dearie."

Later after Rumpel had gone off to do who knows what, Lucia had decided to get to know Belle better. The girl seemed kind and it would be nice to be able to have a conversation with someone other than herself when Rumpel was away.

"Here, a brought you something to change into. It should be a little easier to move around in than that yellow dress." Lucia said, handing Belle a short sleeved blue garment for her to wear.

Belle smiled. "Thank you."

"So what kind of deal did you get yourself wrapped up in, that caused you to become the maid of Rumpelstiltskin?"

Belle sighed. "It was more so my fathers deal I suppose, but then again, Im the one who agreed. The ogre wars were getting bad. Rumpelstiltskin offered his help if he could take me as a maid. My father didn't want to agree, but I did. If it keeps my family and the kingdom safe, I can handle cleaning up after the dark one."

Lucia nodded. "Very brave of you."

Belle bit her lip before looking at Lucia. "What about you? At first I thought maybe you were here under a deal as well, but, the way he acts around you says otherwise...are you his wife or...?"

Lucia smiled and laughed a little. "No, no. I am not his wife. Im just...a very old friend. I love Rumpel, I truly do, but its not like that."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Do you want it to be like that?"

"Getting a little personal are we?" Lucia responded with her arms crossed. Belle shrugged and remained silent.

"I don't know. I have been with the man you call the dark one, since before he was such a thing. I don't think we will ever be anything more than we are. Rumpelstiltskin is a very hard man to read sometimes. At least when it comes to things such as this."

Lucia grabbed Belles hands and squeezed them. "Dear, if you are going to be staying here, there are things you need to know. You will see and hear things that appall you. Rumpel is a dramatic man who will get his hands dirty if he has to. However, take it from someone who knows him probably better than he knows himself sometimes. Rumpelstiltskin is made up of mostly bad, but not all. He has good in him. You will only see it in small increments for the briefest of moments, but they are there. Don't let his bad choices let you completely define who you see him as. There is more to his story, and if your patient, you may just be around to hear it."

Belle smiled at Lucia, glad that she was here to tell her this. Belle was afraid she would be alone to face this new lifestyle, but it was now she knew that that was not the case, and that Lucia would help her along the way.

"You really do care for him don't you?" Belle asked, though it was more a statement than anything.

"With everything I have."

Storybrooke

Mr gold growled in frustration as he waited for Emma Swan's call. His anger was coming to a boil and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he took matters into his own hands.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked with an arched eyebrow. had been on edge all morning.

"I was robbed. I am waiting for to contact me about my things." Lucy frowned. His tension said more than his words were giving.

"Did they take something very important...I mean I get being angry about being robbed, but there seems to be more to it than that."

MrGold stopped cleaning the vase he had in his hand and looked at Lucy. She was right, he was normally a very calm and collected man. He wanted to tell her what was stolen, explain his anger by simply telling her the one thing he was missing but, thus he could not. Such a simple explanation would make no sense to her now. Not when she couldn't remember who she was...not when she couldn't remember Belle.

Lucia walked over to from behind the counter and kneeled in front of him. She placed the vase on the floor and took his hands in hers. It still amazed him how she did that, calmed him so. It was one of the reasons he loved her. Not for the way she danced with his angels, but for the way a simple look, or the sound of her name could calm his demons.

"Yes, quite important." He said quietly.

She smiled a soft smile. "You'll get it back, don't worry."

Enchanted forest

Lucy looked up from her book to see Belle on a ladder, looking at Rumpelstiltskin whom was spinning his straw to gold.

"Why do you do that?" She asked curiously.

"Do what?" Rumpel replied while still focusing on his spinning.

"You have more gold than anyone could spend in a lifetime, why do you continue to spin it?" Belle explained.

"It helps me forget." Rumpel replied, causing Lucia do frown slightly.

Belle gave a confused look. "Forget what?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked up and blinked. "Oh look, it worked."

Belle smiled and laughed at his strangeness but Lucia knew it wasn't strange at all. It was simply him brushing off the subject of which he was not ready to talk about with her yet.

"What are you doing?" Rumpel asked as he got up from the spinning wheel. Belle continued to tug at the curtains roughly.

"Trying to open these! Did you nail them closed?"

"Yes." Rumpel replied as if it were obvious.

Lucia rolled her eyes, her dear Rumpelstiltskins need for darkness was evident. In both a metaphorical and literal sense, Rumpelstiltskin avoided letting the light in. Lucia gasped as she saw Belle slip and fall right off the latter. Her own instincts making her stand as if she had a chance of catching her. Luckily Rumpel stood right at the bottom and caught Belle in his arms. Lucia sighed and smiled in relief. However the smile faded slightly at the scene before her. They were just...looking at each other. The moment didn't last long but it happened. When Rumpel put Belle down he told her to be more careful.

"Do you want me to put them back?" Belle asked, referring to the curtains she had just torn down.

"I'll get used to it." Rumpelstiltskin replied walking back to his spinning wheel.

Lucia sat back down quietly, and watch Belle smile in Rumpel's direction. A bond was slowly forming between the two and it would only grown stronger.

Storybrooke

"You beat up Mr french ?" Lucy asked bewildered.

Mr gold looked down with his hands folded, elbows rested on his thighs. "I might have done something along those lines."

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"He shouldn't have stolen from me." Lucy sighed and rested her head on the bars.

"What am I going to do with you?"

A wave of déjà vu seemed to hit Lucy. It was strange really, she felt as if this had happened before. Perhaps not this, but something similar. It was a strange feeling Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Heh..."

Gold looked up to see Lucy in what seemed to be deep thought.

"Is something troubling you dearie?"

Lucy looked up at him. "Its strange...I feel like I am having amnesia and deja vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before."

Gold looked at her confused. "Im afraid I do not understand."

Lucy shrugged. "Neither do I."

"I need to have a little chat with Gold Lucy. Do you think you could give us a moment?" Regina said from behind her. Lucy turned to Regina and nodded.

"Uh, yes, sure." She turned back to Gold. "I'll see you soon."

Mr gold nodded and watched Lucy leave.

Enchanted Forest

Rumpel watched as Belle cleaned the shelf with some of his prized possessions on it. In the time Belle had been around Rumpelstiltskin felt feelings grow within him that he was not entirely sure how to handle. He did not love many things in life, as a pattern seemed to show whenever he decided to open his heart to someone. His wife had left him, Cora had chosen Royalty over him, in the end, Rumpelstiltskin felt Belle would choose Freedom over him. How could he blame her if she did? What surprised him though, was Belle's lack of aggression. Sure, she was upset the first couple nights, cried constantly, but it appeared that after getting over her initial homesickness, the girl hardly complained about her conditions. Of course after a long talk with Lucia, Rumpel had made things more comfortable for the girl, and after learning that she loved books as much as Lucia did, he even added another wing to the library.

She was treated well enough, but still, it was expected that spending her days locked away in this castle were none to her liking. Yes not once had he ever hear her really complain about it. It made him want to ask her why, so he did.

"I don't know...heroism? There are not many opportunities for women to be seen as brave and I have always wanted to travel and see new things. I suppose I still don't get to do that but you do. I mean you have all of these things from all over. Perhaps you can tell me about them sometime."

"And why would you want that?"

Belle shrugged, well if you and Lucia are the only people I will see for the rest of my life, I might as well get to know you both better. Lucia has been more than open with me, I don't see why you can't?"

"Oh has she now?" Rumpel asked raising an eyebrow and looking toward Lucia who pretend not to hear him, but he could see the smirk forming on her lips.

"Well maybe you not trying to get to know me! Maybe your looking for a weakness that will slay the monster!" He shouted dramatically. Lucia rolled her eyes and Belle laughed a little.

"Your not a monster, I think you cover up the mirrors because you think your uglier than you actually are though."

Belle bit her lip as she sat on the table near Lucia, whom was reading a book. "Lucia...can I ask you something?"

Lucia placed the book down and looked up at Belle from her chair.

"Of course."

Belle fiddled with her hands a bit, unsure how to ask the question on her mind. "Did you...did you ever have any children?"

Lucia was taken off guard by the question, and her mind began to circle around the possible answers.

"Uh...I...what has you asking?

Belle sighed. "I may have found some child sized clothes up stairs. At first I thought maybe they were Rumpel's from when he was a boy, but I couldn't help but wonder if maybe..."

Lucia licked her bottom lip. "No...they were not rumple's, but also, no I have never had any children. I um...I cannot have children."

"Im so sorry Lucia, I didn't mean to-" Belle began thinking she had brought up some horrible memory for Lucia. However Lucia waved her hand in dismissal.

"No no, its alright. Um Rumpel..do you..?"

"There was a child...my son."

Lucia closed her eyes as the memory of Baelfire. She may have not given birth to that boy but she loved him just as much. There were times when Rumpel had lashed out at her in his anger and in his sadness, as if she didn't care as much as he did. Sometime Lucia just needed to remind him, she lost bae too.

A bang on the door took Rumpelstiltskin away from the conversation, when he returned he came back a single rose was in his hand.

"Who was it?" Belle asked.

"No one, just some women selling flowers." He reached out and handed Belle the rose. "If you'll have it." She smile and went to grab a vase. Lucia refrained from frowning as much as she could. A person doesn't know true hurt and suffering until they've felt the pain of loving someone whose affections lie elsewhere.

Lucia watched Rumpelstiltskin as he looked in thought. He then sat down as Belle returned.

"You, know, I am running low on straw, how about you go to town and go get some more for me?"

Belle looked at him confused. "To town? You trust me to come back?" Rumpel folded his hands together.

"On the contrary I don't expect to ever see you again."

"What are you doing?" Lucia asked after Belle had left for town.

"What does it look like Im doing?" Rumpel replied quietly.

He was giving Belle a choice. It was clear, and as much as it broke her heart, Lucia smiled. Lucia like Belle, she really did, and if she had to lose Rumpelstiltskin to anyone, it would be her. Not many things made Rumpel happy, but Belle did. For reasons Lucia could see very clearly, even if she didn't want to, she could see why Rumpel loved her. Belle was beautiful and kind, and really did take Lucia's advice to try and see the best in Rumpel. What bothered Lucia is that all the things he saw in Belle, were things he constantly overlooked when it came to herself. She couldn't understand it. However, being the woman that Lucia was, she rubbed his back and gave him her support.

"She'll come back."

Rumpel watched out the window from his tower for what felt like hours. Lucia was in the kitchen preparing supper. Her words echoed in his head. _She'll be back._ How could she be so sure? Yet just as he questioned it a figure came through the trees. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened as he rushed down the steps to his spinning wheel. Belle walked in with a basket of straw and placed it on the table.

"Ah your back, just in time."

"Yes, just admit it, your happy I came back." She said with a smile

Rumpel shrugged. "Im not unhappy."

Belle moved and sat next to Rumple, sitting next to him at the wheel.

"Now, before I left you were telling me about your son."

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow. "Was I? Well, there is not much to tell, he's gone...why did you come back?"

Belle looked at the man before her, and thought about how much she had grown around him. She knew this was her moment, however for a brief moment she thought of Lucia, and how she might feel about all this. No, she couldn't let that stop her. She had the chance to help Rumpelstiltskin, to break him of his curse, to give him a life full of love and happiness. Lucia has had her time, if she didn't want to risk it, that was her choice, but Belle could not let this slip away from her, so...she kissed him.

Lucia was almost finished with dinner when she heard shouting. She quickly stopped what she was doing and followed the sound to the dining hall. There she saw Belle and Rumpel. Belle looked confused while Rumpel ranted about how she betrayed him. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her away toward the dungeon.

"Rumpel? Rumpel?!" Lucia shouted. What was going on?

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Not now Lucia!" He shouted back coming back to the dining hall. He walked right past her to the stairs, probably heading to his room, as she heard the door slam behind her.

Lucia looked between the two directions and decided she should probably talk to Belle. Quickly she headed to the dungeon and found Belle sitting by the wall in the Cell.

"Belle? What happened?"

Belle was shrugged. "I really don't know...I came back and everything was fine..and then we kissed..."

Kissed...oh..Rumpel...

"He was changing...changing back into a man. I was breaking his curse, I thought he would be happy. The he started yelling into a mirror, saying I had turned against him. I don't understand...what did I do wrong?"

Lucia sighed and closed her eyes. "Nothing, Belle. You didn't do anything wrong, not really."

"We shared true loves Kiss Lucia, and now he thinks I did something wrong, I don't understand, please Lucia, tell me!" Belle begged, trying to put together the events that just took place.

"Listen, Belle. I have told you before Rumpelstiltskin is a complicated man. Accepting love, of any sort, does not come easy for him these days. He wants to accept your love Belle, but he can't for reasons I cannot get into right now and it makes him sad, and sometimes when we are sad it makes us angry."

Belle shook her head her teary eyes looking down. "It doesn't make an sense."

Lucia frowned. "People don't always make sense Belle. Bad things happen to everyone, and sometimes its hard to keep being ourselves when they do."

"Lucia go!" Rumpel commanded. "I need a moment." Lucia looked at Rumpel then back at Bell, giving her a sad smile before leaving.

Rumpel walked into the cell and opened pointed to its exit.

"Go."

Belle stood and tried to look him in the eye. His gaze never directly met hers.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because my power is more important than you will ever be."

Belle shook her head. "I don't understand it. I try to love you and you push me away, Lucia loves you and you push her away, you have love. You have it, but you refuse to embrace it. You want me to go fine. I don't know how she does it, I can't see how Lucia can stay with you being the way you are. Know this Rumpelstiltskin, one day, she is going to wake up and see she deserves so much more than to be ignored by you, and you'll push, like you do, and you'll expect her to forgive you and stay in the end because she always does. But one day she wont. And just like me and everyone else, you'll make her leave too. Then all you'll have is and empty heart and a chipped cup to fall back on. You have made this choice, and you will regret it."

With that she ran out the door and to the nearest exit. Rumpelstiltskin stood there, his heart hurting. This was not the first regretful choice he had ever made, and it wouldn't be the last. Something struck Rumpel however. Lucia...his eyebrows furrowed together before he ran up the steps to the dining hall. Lucia wasn't there.

"LUCIA!" Rumpel shouted. He got no immediate response. In his rage and anguish Rumpel began to destroy everything he could pick up. Plate after plate, cup after cup...until, he reached the chipped cup. In a way, it was his and Belle's beginning, and as much as he wanted to smash it, poor Rumpel just couldn't.

"Are you done?" Lucia asked in the doorway, looking at the mess before her.

"Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. "Your still here."

Lucia looked at him strangely. "Of course I am, where else wou-"

Lucia was interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin's mouth colliding with hers. It took her by complete surprise. Rumpel could feel it. The same thing he felt when kissing Belle. The change, the cure breaking. Quickly he pushed away from her.

"You...after all this time...you never told me.." Rumpel muttered.

Lucia continued to look at him confused. "Never told you what? What are you talking about?"

"That you are in love with me!" Rumpel shouted at her.

Lucia frowned. She wouldn't do it, she couldn't, not now.

"No Rumpel...I never told you, because it isnt true." That was the first lie she ever told him. A part of her knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Ah ah ah! No!" Rumpel began waving his finger as if he was catching her in the act. "You can break the curse, your lieing to me!"

"No...Rumpel...sweet Rumpelstiltskin, you should know, better than anyone that true love comes in many forms. From lovers yes, but it can also come from family..and even very good friends. Love can be true without ever being romantic. I do love you Rumpel, very much, you know this. However I am not _in_ love with you."

Rumpelstiltskin took the time to take this information in. Maybe she was telling the truth, maybe he was taking this whole thing out of proportion. There was something else though...

"Did you know? All this time did you know you could break my curse? Take away my magic?"

Lucia sighed. "Not really, but I had a hunch. I never knew for sure though. Don't put this all on me Rumpel, the magic kiss thing...it takes two. At the end of the night, rather you want to believe it or not, you love me too. Even if only in the most basic way." _Just as you love Belle._

Rumpel looked at her with confusion. "When did you know, before bae...you knew how badly he wanted my power gone and you could have granted that at any moment...why didn't you?"

Lucia couldn't help but be a little offended by the question.

"Rumpel, bae wanted you to give up your power with your own free will, because he asked you to. If I had simply made the decision for you it would have meant nothing. You wouldn't have given up your power it would have been taken from you. There is a difference."

Lucia looked down at the ground, her own emotions getting the best of her. Her hands clenched into fists and her eyes began to water.

"Even if I wanted to get rid of your power how could I ever do something so cruel. Rumpelstiltskin it's become very clear to me that rely on your magic like the stick you once needed to walk. You don't know how to be without it, and it makes me so sad to know that truth. But now you need your magic...more than ever. We cant get back Baelfire without it, so no I had no intention of taking your magic away, even if you would be better off without it."

Rumpelstiltskin was quiet. Thinking over the information he was being given.

"Thank you..." He said quietly.

"For what? Lucia asked, her voice slightly raspy.

"Understanding...me. I like my power Lucia...I am weak without it. All I wanted was to be able to give my son everything, and in doing so I pushed him away. This power..is dark...and it has made me dark. I know you don't like it, however you accept it, accept me, with all my darkness...Belle tried to change me-"

"Belle didn't know Rumpelstiltskin. Do not make her out to be the bad guy. She thought she was helping you by breaking your curse, she had no idea how important it was that you keep it."

"I know..." He said softly, leaning against the table. "I know..."

It was two weeks later when Queen Regina made her way into Rumpel's home. In her visit she told the story of how Belle had been rejected by her father and locked up in a tower, where she had committed suicide. Lucia fell to her knees in shock, unsure how anyone could cast aside their child like that. When Regina left Rumpel took out the little chipped cup and placed it on one of the display pillars as if it were a prized possession. That night Rumpel held Lucia as she weeped for the loss of a dear friend. Rumpelstiltskin could not help but blame himself entirely.

Storybrooke

"I take it you have what I want."

Regina shrugged. "Maybe...that all depends."

"On What?" asked Mr gold

"Tell me your name."

He looked at her indifferently.

"My name has always been, Mr gold."

"Try again." Regina said holding a small tea cup in her hands, one that had a tiny chip on the side.

Gold sighed...he did not like this, but he knew it was no matter, he would get back at her soon enough.

"Rumpelstiltskin...your majesty..."

Regina glared at him but tossed him the cup that held so dear.

"I will never understand what is so special about a broken cup."

Mr gold glared at her as she walked away, while holding the cup gently.

Regina walked through the hospital of Storybrooke with a bored look on her face. She was wondering when this card was going to come into play, and it seemed that it may just be around the corner. Walking down to an enclosed wing Regina peeked inside the tiny cell that held Belle.

Alright guys I know I have not updated in forever, but I finally finished and its probably the longest chapter so far. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and follow if you did because I love hearing what you think. I was trying to keep Rumpel in character so hopefully I didn't fail to hard at that! Till next time!


	9. Chapter 6 Promises

_Why didn't I learn to treat everything like it was the last time. My greatest regret was how much I believed in the future._

Lucy yawned while stirring her tea. She had always preferred tea to coffee, though why was never quite clear. The taste she supposed was more refreshing. Perhaps it was the honey.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Regina said smirking before taking a seat in front of Lucy.

Lucy smiled lightly before yawning again. "Hey Regina."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend. "Not getting enough sleep or something?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I've been so tired lately. I have been helping Mr Gold at his shop some, maybe that's it. All it is cleaning and organizing really, but it must be taking its toll on me."

Regina scoffed. "I don't see why you don't just let Tom take care of you, I mean that's what husbands are for right?"

Lucy gave Regina a confused look. "Wait..what? Did I not tell you? Tom and I are Divorced."

An appalled look came to Regina's face. Divorced? She had worked hard to make that relationship happen and for what?

"When? Why? I don't understand, why didn't you tell me?"

Lucy shrugged a bit. "I don't know... maybe a month ago? It never really came up, I kinda figured you knew anyway."

"Figured I knew? How would I know that!"

Lucy glared. "I don't know okay, I just thought you had noticed. Its not like its any of your business anyway, so quite yelling at me like I betrayed you."

Regina sighed. "Your right, I'm sorry okay? What happened?"

Lucy shrugged once more and rolled her eyes.

"I...a lot of things I guess. Its strange really, everything was fine..great even. We started talking about kids, and thought maybe we should give it a shot before its too late you know? As much as I hate it, Im getting old...any kids I wanted to have should have been born already."

"He didn't want kids?" Regina asked confused.

"No he did." Lucy continued. She sighed and looked down at her tea with a frown. "I just couldn't give him any."

Regina's eyes widened in shock. "Is it because of your age?"

Lucy shook her head. "No actually, the doctor said that may age didn't help of course, but it turns out that I have a condition that wouldn't allow me to have children anyway."

Regina frowned. She didn't know that. Lucia had never really talked about kids when they had first met. Regina figured since she was bound to Rumpelstiltskin that she simply never had the opportunity. If she had known...she could have changed it...or at least tried. Most magic that Regina had ever really learned took life, not gave it. She wondered if she had known of Lucia's condition if she could have changed it when she enacted the curse.

"Im sorry Lucy." Regina said honestly. Growing up women are taught there is nothing greater than becoming a mother. Regina herself didn't believe it until they all came to Storybrooke. That was when she felt something was missing. Henry was missing. She knew from the moment he smiled at her, that she was meant to have him. Her son.

"You could adopt?" Regina suggested. "I mean that's what I did."

Lucia nodded. "I could, but I don't know if I want to. Especially now. I've gotten used to the idea of being on my own pretty well, but if I'm honest, the idea of a family, the husband the kids...the white picket fence idea...It's still there, I still want it, the whole package. I just can't see it actually happening."

Regina licked her lips and sighed. She knew exactly how Lucy feels.

Enchanted Forest

"Run that by me one more time." Lucia said, looking at Rumpelstiltskin for an explanation on his most recent deal.

"I. Erased. Snow Whites. Memory." He said slowly.

Lucia glared at him and brought up her hands, clenching them into fists.

"Yes! You said that! WHY? Why is what I want to know!?

Rumpel glared back.

"Your tone is unappreciated Lucia, I suggest you calm yourself. I have a reason for everything I do, you know this."

Lucia took a deep breath and tried her best to calm down. He was being so transparent with her and she knew it was on purpose for his own amusement.

"Why did you take away her memory? How can she be with David if she doesn't remember him?"

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to a comfortable chair and sat down before lifting one leg up and resting his ankle on his other leg. He then folded his hands as if about to give a most mastered plan.

"She may not remember him, but he remembers her dearie. True love can break any spell."

"And your sure they have that...even though she can't remember it." Lucia asked unsure.

"Of course Im sure!" Rumpel shouted, appalled. "Who's the one who can see the future here hummm? Besides, I've already tested it."

Lucia blinked. "Tested it? How?"

Rumpel smiled a created a bottle in his hands, it glowed a light pink color. Lucia's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"Is that...?

"True love in a bottle? Why yes...yes it is. Snow white and her little prince have a love stronger than any other around."

Lucia swollowed, taking in this information. "So this means-"

"I can finish the curse." Rumpel smirked.

Storybrooke

"You are qualified to do everything aren't you." Lucy asked as Mr Gold placed some files into his briefcase.

Gold smirked. "Only the important things. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet with miss Blanchard. She is being questioned today."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand how anyone could even for a second believe that Mary Margaret could have anything to do with the disappearance of Kathryn.

"Do you really believe she is innocent or are you just doing a job?"

Gold placed a hand on Lucy's cheek and smiled. "Of course I think she is innocent, in fact I know it. Its our madame Mayor who seems to really think otherwise. There is much evidence against her but pieces are missing from the puzzle. Worry not, she's in good hands."

Lucy smiled a nodded. "Go get'em tiger."

When Lucy was left alone she was however left to think on Mr Golds words. Regina really did seem so positive that Mary was guilty. Sure a lot of people in town thought it was possible, especially after finding out about Mary and David's affair. What stuck was the fact that Lucy seemed to notice that Regina had always had a strong distaste for Mary, and Lucy herself never really understood why. There was never anything Regina did to point it out directly, but Lucy had spent enough time around her to notice the small things. It was probably not as noticeable to some because it wasn't as if Regina was ever really all that kind to anyone let alone Mary, but there was always something extra when it came to her whole demeanor when the school teacher was around.

What had Mary Margaret done to make Regina dislike her so much?

Enchanted forest

"The anticipation is killing me." Lucia said as she sat restlessly.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and continued to spin his straw. Regina, that was the name of the girl whom was going to activate the curse. Regina, Cora's first born daughter. The irony continued to amuse Rumpel, however his blonde companions constant impatientness did not.

"She will come in time Lucia, these things cannot be rushed. Her heart has only just begun to darken, more work still needs be done, and when she is ready, she will call for me."

Lucia sighed. "I know, the poor girl just lost the love of her life. I feel bad for her. Im soft Rumpel you know this, I just wish it was all she had to go through."

Of course Rumpel knew of Lucia's soft heart. It was one of the many things he liked about her, even when she is surrounded by darkness, Lucia did her best to find the light. Regina was going to have to go through a good hand full of bitter disappointments before she would be truly ready to go to the lengths that were required for her to activate the dark curse. It wouldn't be for another decade or so before everything would fall into place. Rumpelstiltskin knew this, and had been prepared for it as he had seen it to come. Lucia has no such gift, and thus the waiting is always hard for her.

"My dear Regina is still young, she still has hope, even if it has been cracked a bit. For this to work she will have to hate Snow White. She will have to hate her more than anything in this world and the next. She will have to be willing to give up everything, her most beloved thing for this to work. Risking what is most important to us is not an easy task, and it takes dire determination. This will happen, in time.

Storybrooke

"Everything's going to be okay right?"

Gold looked at Lucy, who sat on the end of his dark leather couch in the living room of his home.

"Of course it is."

Everything seemed so fragile these days. People tiptoed around any talk of Mary Margaret's situation. No one knew what to think. None of it made sense to Lucy, as she had known Mary for who knows how long, and this seemed so very out of character for her. That was something else that was bothering Lucy. As of late she had began to try and think back. Not about anything to specific, just general long term memories. Her parents, her childhood, meeting Tom, meeting anyone really. It was strange and unsettling because Lucy really could fully picture these things. It was as if the memories were there but not at the same time.

"Do you remember how we met?"

Mr Gold looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow before sitting down on the couch beside her. Of course he did, but his own memory would never make sense to her. He couldn't let that show however, and instead thought up a new memory.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Lucy Sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know why but I for the life of me cannot remember how we met."

Gold nodded. "Well, if I recall correctly it was at Granny's Diner. It was a particularly busy day, more so than normal, and I was drinking the last of my coffee and reading the paper. Then out of the crowd the woman a very unattractive scowl on her face approached me."

"Was it me? I bet it was me." said knowingly.

"She kept pestering me, asking me if I was done with the table I had been sitting at. I told her as a matter of fact Im not, in which she replied alright, and proceeded to stand there and ask 'how about now' every five seconds."

"It was me!" Lucy chimed with a smile.

"I told her she was being very childish and she could have the seat when I was done. Then she proceeded to ask me my birthday, in which after a while I gave in. She then torn a part of the newspaper away and flip to the horoscope section. The woman tore out a piece and then wrote on it 'You will be greeted by a childish woman, let her sit down to make her shut up.'"

Lucy laughed and covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness." Mr Gold then pulled out his wallet.

"She then handed me the horoscope and said it would bring me good luck one day."

He opened his wallet and took out a small newspaper cliping. Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't remember any of that."

Gold chuckled. "Well perhaps it wasn't as much a meaningful day to you as it was I."

She placed a hand over her heart and continued to look at him dumbfounded. "And you still have it? For.."

"Eleven years." Gold confirmed.

"Eleven years..."Lucy repeated still is shock.

This of course was not really how they met, but it was not really a lie either. Mr Gold had the paper to prove it. It was in fact how they met in Storybrooke. It was a memory only Mr Gold could really put together, because being able to remember their first day in the little town for anyone else, may have made them want to remember farther. The curse was made to make you remember just enough to keep in comfortable belief that everything was real. Placing together specifics, was dangerous.

Looking at Lucy's face brought happiness to Gold. It wasn't often that he saw her smile so brightly these days. It was a feature he missed and wanted nothing more than to make it appear more frequently.

"Would you like to join me for dinner Lucy?" He asked calmly.

Lucy blinked before smiling again. "Of course, when?"

"Right now."

An abrupt laugh escaped Lucy, as she was taken again by slight surprise. "Well alright then, sure. Let's do it."

Mr Gold stood and extended his elbow for Lucy to take, which she did without hesitation, he then lead her to dinner.

Enchanted forest

Lucia stood near a tree with Rumpelstiltskin watching Baelfire play with some of the other village children. The scene was short lived however when Bae is knocked over by a cart. The man steering the cart quickly apologizes but before Lucia could react Rumpel had made his way over them enraged. Lucia's eyes widen and she rushed over as Rumpelstiltskin turns the man into a snail and crushes him. When the three return to the house Lucia and Baelfire look at Rumpel with disapproving looks.

"That was uncalled for." Lucia told him, her arms crossed against her chest.

Rumpel scoffs. "He knocked over Bae, he is bleeding."

"It was an accident papa." Baelfire replied.

Rumpel rolled his eyes and walked over to his son, preparing to heal his wound with magic.

"No, I don't need that." Bae says refusing his father.

Rumpelstiltskin looks at him strangely.

"This will heal you."

"And so will this." Bae counter replied, holding a bandage in his hand.

Lucia walked over and took the bandage from Baelfire, having him hold out his leg so she could bandage it.

"Everyone avoids me papa! Their all afraid of you!"

Lucia nodded but didn't reply, she too had started to be avoided as well. People feared that if they said or did the wrong thing, it would cost them their lives.

"Your always hurting people! Ever since you got that power."

Rumpel sighed and sat down at the table.

"The only way to get rid of my power is for someone to kill me with my dagger? Is that what you want Bae? For me to die?" The housekeepers eyes widen slightly, but being a mute she says nothing and walks back to the kitchen.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Lucia gasped. That was unfair.

"No...of course not but, what if there is another way?"

"There isnt." Rumpel insisted.

Baelfire got up from the table and crossed his arms.

"But what if there is."

A long exaggerated sigh left Rumpelstilskins lips.

"Fine, yes, if you could find something to get rid of this power without harming us, I will do it."

Baelfire gives his father a determined look. "It's a deal."

Rumpel smirked. "So it is."

The next day Rumpel declared he had business to attend, and told Bealfire he should go play with the other children. Lucia would be around if he needed anything. Bae frowned as he saw the blood on his father's shoe knowing he had just killed the housekeeper.

"Rumpel..." Lucia said with a frown.

"Papa she was a mute!"

Rumpel simply shrugged. "Wouldn't stop her from writing it down."

Lucia walked away with Baelfire silently. It wasn't until they came near a group of children that both Bae and Lucia were taken out of their thoughts.

"You should go play." Lucia said with a smile.

Bae looked unsure. "I should be looking for a way to get rid of papa's magic."

Lucia sighed and pulled Bae in for a hug, she rested her head on top of his, while rubbing his back affectionately.

"Don't fret over that too much alright?"

"It won't be easy." Bae said thoughtfully.

A smile formed on Lucia's lips as she parted from the boy.

"If things were easy to find, they wouldn't be worth finding in the first place."

Storybrooke

"I had a wonderful time." Lucy confirmed as Gold walked her home that night.

Their dinner had gone without a hitch and the pair felt very pleased with themselves. As they arrived at Lucy's doorstep a silence filled the air. It was a beautiful night, and the stars shown brightly over the town.

"Isnt that a sight?" Lucy dreamily. Mr Hold looked to the sky and back at Lucy with a small smile.

"Yes it is. We should do this again."

Lucy looked back at Gold with a smile. "Dinner? Sure."

A look of triumph settled on Gold's face as he gave a short nodd.

"Good, Im glad you agree. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Lucy nodded. "Okay."

Lucy walked up the steps with a smile on her face when all of a sudden a thought popped into her head. She gave a small gasp before quickly spinning around, watching Mr Gold stroll away. Was this a date? Did she just agree to another date? Was she dating Mr Gold? Better yet did she want to? Lucy had always found herself close to the pawnbroker, and sure she had always found him to be an attractive man. She however, never pictured Gold to take such interest in her. Lucy bit her lip before smiling again, making a satisfied hum as she turned back toward the door and walked inside. 

Enchanted forest

"I did it." Baelfire stated as he walked into the house. Lucia gave him a confused look as she brought her attention away from the book she had been reading.

"Did what darling?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Bae walked over to Lucia and placed his hand in his pocket, when he removed it a tiny glowing bean rested in his palm.

"I found a way to get rid of papa's magic. We go to a world without it."

Lucia looked from the bean the Baelfire. A million thoughts where swimming thought her mind. Those questions did not seem to matter however when she saw the look of hope that was placed on Baelfire's face.

"Im home!" Rumpelstiltskin announced, strutting inside. His expression went from obnoxiousness to confusion though when he saw Bae and Lucia looking at him with anticipation.

"What is it?" He finally asked, growing impatient from their lack of speech.

Bealfire took a deep breath. "I found a way to get rid of your power papa."

Rumpel frowned. "What?"

"I spoke to the blue fairy and she gave me this!" He exclaimed while extending his arm, holding out his hand to show a magic bean.

"She said we could use this to go to a world without magic! You would be human again!"

A flash of déjà vu hit Rumpel as he stared at the magic bean, and suddenly the reality of actually losing his power hit him. It became very clear to Rumpel how much this meant to his son, and that should he break this deal, his power would remain, but he may very well lose his son.

Lucia watched silently at the exchange, biting her lip as her nerves got the best of her. She knew all too well that Rumpel made that deal, truly believing that there was no way Bae would actually succeed. Now that he had, Lucia feared his reaction.

"We had a deal." Bae said, sensing his father's hesitation.

Rumpelstiltskin swollowed. "So we did."

Lucia and Rumpel followed Baelfire to an open space in the woods. The plan was to open the portal, and jump together. They would start a new life, in a land without magic. Bae held his breath as he threw the bean. A large wind came and the portal opened. It was big and it was frightening. Bae led the way, holding on to his father's hand, who used his other and to hold Lucia's.

Fear began to settle in Rumpelstiltskin. He was no one without his power. He held no status, no upper hand, he was nothing. He could offer his son nothing, Lucia nothing. He couldn't risk it.

"No this is to dangerous!" He shouted, starting to pull back.

Lucia looked at him with wide eyes.

"You promised! We had a deal!" Baelfire shouted, griping his father's hand.

"I cant!" Rumpel replied, and then he did the one thing Lucia never expected him to do. Rumpelstiltskin, let go of his son.

"Bealfire!" Lucia screamed as she let go of Rumpel and tried to catch Bae. Her efforts were fruitless as when she leaped, she was met with though hard ground."Bealfire!" She shouted again. Tears pooling in her eyes.

"Bae...baelfire." Rumpel muttered, still unable to comprehend what had just happened. Lucia dug away at the dirt. She looked up at Rumpelstiltskin, angry tears falling down her face.

"WHY!? Why would you do that!?"

Rumpel reached out and pulled himself into the hole, he much like Lucia began to dig at the dirt as if he would find there.

"Bae? Baelfire? Oh no! What have I done? What have I...? BAELFIRE!"

That evening Rumpel called out to the blue fairy, he called for her and in his rage he blamed her for the disappearance of his son.

"You drove him away all on your own." The Blue fairy said. And although her words were true, Rumpelstiltskin would have none of it. He ranted and raved of the possible ways to get Bae back, and it wasn't till the Blue fairy's hesitation about creating a curse that Rumpel knew exactly what he had to do.

Lucia cried and cried that night, she was so angry. Angry that Rumpel would be so careless, so selfish. In the midst of her crying Rumpel grabbed her from behind. She fought him of course, but her lack of energy made her weak against him.

"I'm going to get him back." Rumpelstiltskin said with determination.

"You can't"! Lucia cried, hanging her head.

Rumpel squeezed her tighter, kissing her shoulder.

"I'll get him back, I know how to get him back. No matter what Baelfire will return to us."

That's was the way it they stayed. Even after Lucia fell asleep from exhaustion, Rumpel continued to mutter and repeat, I will get him back.


	10. Chapter 7 Live and Learn

Hello all! Sorry for the wait. I have had a lot going on in my life and its hard to write. I hope you all are liking the story so far as I know it seems a little slow paced. Im just glad I got passed the Belle section, because I thought it was a pretty important chapter. A lot of people take Belle out all together or on some cases make her out to be the bad guy who kept wanting to change Rumpel into who she wanted him to be but I never saw it that way. When we care about someone we want them to be the best they can be. I always saw it as Belle pushing him because she knew he could be better, and I think he wants to be better but without sacrificing his power. Rumpel has a lot of shining moments but its clear that the darkness that surrounds his heart stops him from really being anything all that good. I also think that Belle tends to forget that sometimes, thus why she get so upset when he does things the dark way. Its not so simple as oh this is wrong, I should just be good now.

I think its clear to all of us as humans, especially those of us who have gone threw immense hardships, that letting anger and darkness guided our choices can be easy, but working against it is not so much. We see that with Regina as well throughout the show, that being dark, being the bad guy just was easier, but as time goes on with Henry and Emma, Regina is able to kind of see things aren't always so bad. In Rumpels case its even more difficult because the darkness that covers his heart is magically forced there and has been for a very long time.

 _Every path is the right path. Everything could've been anything else. And it would have just as much meaning._

Lucy stood, peeking inside granny's diner with a raised eyebrow. She watched as Mr Gold drank his morning coffee and read the paper. It was normal, he was normal. Lucy was feeling less than normal.

Regina stopped somewhat abruptly after noticing Lucy standing outside the diner while looking in. Hesitantly she lifted her hand and taped on Lucy's shoulder, making the blonde woman jump slightly.

"Oh! Hey Regina."

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, making it obvious she had been standing there long enough to notice Lucy's behavior.

"Uh...well you see I..uh..Im not sure I want to go in." Lucy said nervously, not sure how to put all of her thoughts together.

Regina blink and raised an eyebrow. "Should I ask why?"

Lucy swollowed and bit her lip. "I think I might be dating Mr Gold."

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but in all honestly couldn't think of how to respond to that. This wasn't the plan, this wasn't supposed to happen. Of course Snow white and charming were supposed to stay away from one another as well, but of course that had to fall apart. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. She had to fix it.

"Well, I wouldn't get to worked up. You know how Gold is. He's professional, casual even. The only thing that means anything to him is power, and that's the way it will always be. You are beautiful and kind Lucy, too kind even. I know you don't want to believe it but he will take that kindness and he will use it to his advantage in anyway he can. He'll manipulate you with it. Make you feel special till he no longer needs you."

Hurt ran though Lucy as she listened to Regina's words.

"Well thank you for thinking that the only person who might have even a slight interest in me since Tom, would only be trying to use me Regina."

Regina frowned. "That's not what I meant Lucy."

Lucy shook her head. "No..no. I know what you meant. I get it, really. People think of Mr Gold and they automatically see bad, but I truly believe that if you give people the chance to put their best foot forward, they will rise to the occasion."

Regina sighed and tried to come up with a reason to place doubt in Lucy's mind but she knew it was effortless. Lucy was and will always try and see more than what there was. Regina found it somewhat admirable, but also very foolish. The woman was older than Regina but spoke as if she was a teenager who knew nothing of the real world sometimes. It was amazing how much wisdom and naivete could come from one person.

"I know you think that Tom was the one for me, almost everyone did. I see the looks I get now that I spend more time with Gold. Im just so tired of people being upset that _my_ life didn't turn out the way _they_ wanted it to."

If there was one thing Regina could relate to it was that. She could so clearly remember how much her mother pushed her into a life she didn't want. People expected things from her, things she couldn't give and its part of the reason she was so set on activating this curse to begin with. To be who she wanted to be. That of course was something that was weighing on Regina as of late. With Emma and Henry and everything that was going on between them, a small part of her couldn't help but question if she was in fact who she wanted to be. Maybe, maybe not, but if there was one thing Regina knew she wanted it was control. Control of her life and with this curse, everyone else's. As for Lucy, she may have a point, one that struck home, but Regina knew that in the end Lucy would be much better off without Gold.

"Just...be careful alright."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Regina left with one thing in mind, she needed to talk to Tom.

Enchanted forest

Lucia seemed different as of late. Rumpelstiltskin would watch her when she thought he wasn't, and he could see change in her. She was... darker than normal. The other day she spoke of a man who approached her at the market. The details of the conversation were vague, but in the end he mentioned something about her status. An unmarried woman with no children to most were useless. Lucia claimed she punched that man and left. The action on its own seemed reasonable, but it stuck with Rumpel for the past few days now. He himself would have done much worse to the man had he been there, but Lucia...Lucia never hurt anyone. She was the peacemaker, the level headed one when it came to the actions of others. It was out of character. Although in the back of his mind, Rumpelstiltskin was amused by her actions, taking in the fun that could exist should Lucia ever really let her dark side out, the rest of him worried. Rumpel was the dark one, he was well aware of how evil he could be and though as time has passed Rumpel has gotten used to his darkness, the burden of it was something he would never wish upon Lucia.

Lucia is and always has been light. A light that even though he never really showed it, was something he appreciated at his darkest of times. Belle was like that too. She brought hope. Hope that one could be happy even when stuck in rather unfortunate circumstances. While Lucia brought a calmness, a sense of security, that no matter what, things that are broken can be fixed.

"Alright, that's it! What is wrong with you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked abruptly.

Lucia raised an eyebrow at him, while looking up from her book.

"What are you talking about, Im reading."

Rumpel shook his head as well as his index finger.

"No.. .NO. Your not, because you have been on the same page for the past ten minutes so lets just skip this back and forth, and tell me what is bothering you."

Lucia shrugged.

"Nothing is, I guess I have a lot on my mind."

Rumpel marched over and snached the book from her hands, tossing it in a random direction.

"Hey!"

"No! You listen! You have been moping about for weeks, you open books and never actually read them, you hardly speak and oh let not forget you attacked a man at the market!

"Oh like wouldn't have done something ten times worse!"

"Ah your right dearie! Except you are not me! You don't go around attacking people, you don't do these things, this isn't you! What is the matter!?"

Lucia clenched her fists and held them up in frustration.

"You wanna know whats wrong?! I'm angry! I'm angry all the time! I'm angry that I can't have children! I'm angry that my husband left me because I can't have children! I'm angry that I never got over that! I'm angry that Bealfire is gone! I''m angry because its your fault! I'm angry that Belle is gone! I'm angry because I can''t help but blame you for that too! I'm angry because that's not fair! I'm angry that there isn't a damn thing I can do about any of this! I'm angry because all I can do is sit and wait for you to make it better! That's what's wrong!

"You think I'm not just as angry Lucia!? You think I don't realize the mistakes I have made and the damage I have done?!" Rumpel replied with rage.

Lucia sighed and a scoff escaped her mouth.

"Of course I know. But just like you said Rumpel, you are not me. You have the power to do something about all this...I don't. So what am I supposed to do hum? I cant just go around markets punching people right? _I don't do these things_."

With that she left and walked toward her bedroom.

Rumpelstiltskin sat in the chair that was now empty due to the lack of Lucia's presence. He leaned back and brought and hand to forehead and sighed.

Storybrooke

Lucy sat on a park bench reading a book. Change of heart was the title. A spellbinding tale of a mother's tragic loss and one man's last chance at gaining salvation. Can we save ourselves, or do we rely on others to do it? Is what we believe always the truth? Would you give up your vengeance against someone you hate if it meant saving someone you love? Would you want your dreams to come true if it meant granting your enemy's dying wish? It was a story Lucy could not put down.

That was of course until she felt someone sit next to her. A glance to the side brought surprise to Lucy. She placed down her book and turned slightly to face him.

"Well hello stranger." She said with a smile.

Tom gave a weak smile back. "Hey."

Lucy bit her lip as they sat in silence, it was clear Tom had something to say but couldn't seem to find the words.

"How are you?" She asked to get the conversation rolling. It had been a couple of months now since they had last spoke. It was awkward almost, to have him so close. However Lucy felt it was time now that Tom was in fact here. They had spent a very long portion of their lives together. That would never be forgotten.

"Im alright I guess. I was taking a walk and I saw you here and thought...I need to talk to her."

Lucy gave a little laugh.

"Alright so talk." She added with a shrug.

Tom frowned but looked up at her all the same. "Im so sorry."

"Its okay Tom."

He shook his head. "No...no its not. I just gave up at some point I just..."

Lucy gave him a sad smile, and placed a hand on his.

"You wanted a baby. You wanted a baby and when you found out you couldn't you shut down. After you shut down you just...couldnt see me anymore."

"I see your with Mr gold more..."

Lucy's eyebrows both raised and her eyes momentarily got wide.

"I..uh, that's..." An answer wasn't really coming to mind. She still didnt really know where her and Mr Gold stood. To be honest she had been kind of avoiding him.

"Its okay, Im not mad...well actually I am. Not at you though, just at myself. I feel like I gave up to easy...I should have fought for you."

"Tom..."

"I know." He replied. "I know."

Later that day Lucy found herself at Granny's for dinner. She was going over everything she and Tom had talked about. He had asked her if she thought that there would ever be a chance they would get back together. Lucy didn't really know, but a part of her really didn't think so. Tom was once the love of her life, and although she could forgive him for leaving her like he did, the love she once held for him seemed to have faded. There was also her relationship with Gold she needed to figure out. A smile crept on her face as she thought of him. He was...something else. It was as if they had a connection, one that started a long time ago that she never really noticed.

"You have been a difficult woman to find today."

Lucy looked up. Speak of the devil.

"Why hello to you as well."

Mr Gold sat down at the other end of the table.

"So what are we having?" He asked smoothly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I have yet to decide actually."

"Well I suggest the bacon burger. Im not overly fond of greasy foods but this burger, well I tip my hat to Granny."

Lucy blinked. "What are we doing?"

Gold looked up from his menu to Lucy.

"I assumed a romantic dinner at Granny's, through to be honest with you Granny's is not really the first place I think of for such things, we really should try another place sometime."

Lucy's eyes widened. "So this _is_ a date."

Gold place his menu down and leaned forward on the table, folding his hands.

"I thought I made my intentions clear. My dear we spend an impeccable amount of time together as it is. This seemed like the next step."

Lucy nodded. "I guess but, we have always spent a lot of time together. Why now?"

Gold chuckled. "We'll you not being married anymore is a big part of it."

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes.

Gold reached for her hands and held them in his own.

"Lucy, you are smart, and you are beautiful, and I genuinely enjoy spending time with you. It took me a very long time to see that I had someone so special in my life, and at the time it was a realization I could do nothing about. Now however, time has passed and I want to spend every moment I can with you by my side. I know what I want, now its time for you tell me what you want. Do you want this?"

Lucy's heart fluttered at his words. In all honesty it sounded like a marriage proposal. She knew however that he was just making it clear what he wanted...her. Lucy knew she couldn't walk away from that.

"Okay...yes."

"Yes." Mr Gold repeated with a smile. "Now lets order."

Regina Crossed her arms and frowned as she watched the display inside.

"I thought you had it handled. I told you if you didn't make a move this would happen." She said as she turned to face Tom.

Tom sighed. "I tried. But Regina, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I will always love Lucy, but I would never force her to be mine again. If she ever came to me I would want it to be because she chose me, day after day. That's what it all comes down to."

"I'll tell you what isnt meant to be. That! Them! They are not meant to be, he will only hurt her." Regina said with anger.

Tom placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "I understand your concern. But trust me, Lucy can take care of herself, however in the rare case something happens, and she begins to fall apart, we just have to be there to pick up the pieces. You want her to be happy, well right now she is, just let her be, even if it won't last."

Regina shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked away. Fine, Lucy would just have to learn the hard way.

I hope you like this chapter. I know its short but I wanted to get something out there for you guys! Remember to comment and follow to let me know what you think and to be let known when I update! Thank you!


	11. Another AN

So this isnt an update. To be honest I was in the middle of writing a chapter when I lost my mojo. Dont get me wrong I like where this story ios heading, but it seems maybe not many people agree. I know its not as fast paced, nor does it keep up with a lot of the other characters very well so maybe it just doent appeal to most. It just makes me a little demotivated to both publishing something when people dont seem to care for it. I mean, thats the point right? We put things on here so people can enjoy them. Idk, maybe Im just overthinking, or maybe this story just isnt coming along as well as I thought it was. Hmm...well thats all. I'll try to get back to writing the actual chapter, its about the last episode of season 1, which means Belle comes back, which was going to lead to some things I thought would be interesting...idk, we'll see.


	12. Chapter 8 Reunited

_When you really love someone, you cannot walk away. No matter what they do. No matter the lies from their mouth, or the actions from their bodies, you tie yourself tightly to their sail and vow to be there through thick and thin. Let the wind blow you where it may. Even if that place is a crash. Even if that place tears you apart and kills anything good_.

Lucy and Mr Gold sat quietly in the shop. Their conversation somewhat hushed as if trying to keep it out of the ears of others, though no one else was present. Their world of two is interrupted however as Regina and Emma burst inside.

"Regina...Emma...what are you-?"

"We need Gold." Emma says. There was a determination in her voice Lucy had grown to notice anytime she was trying to achieve something.

Gold stood and walked to the counter.

"And what is it I can do you for?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Henry has been poisoned and we need to fix it, we need to break the curse." Emma replied.

Lucy looked at them with shock.

"Who poisoned him?! Where is he? I don't understand. A curse?"

Regina frowned. "We don't have time to explain right now Lucy. Gold, it was my poison apple.

Gold sighed. "They only thing that can break that curse is true love, lucky for you I stored some away. The true love I have created was made from Snow White and Charming. Emma, you are a product of true love and the only one who can break the curse."

"Where is it?" Emma asked.

"I put it in the belly of the beast, for keepsake."

Regina's eyes widened. "You left it with her?!"

Lucy watched silently as the three talked, her head was filled with questions as nothing they said made any sense.

"You will need this." Gold said, as he lifted a long case onto the counter. Inside lay a sword.

"What?" Emma asked as Gold picked it up.

"Your father's sword."

Enchanted forest

"How do you know he will succeed?" Lucia asked as Rumpel twirled Charming's mother's ring.

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow at her. Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Besides being able to see the future! I mean, nothing can be set in stone."

Rumpel raised a finger. "As a matter of fact it can. You see me dear, my ability to see the future includes seeing every possible outcome. What took me some time to master, was separating the possibilities from the realities."

Lucia stared out the window and nodded. Rumpelstiltskin always knew what would happen. Yet this quest of theirs was still one he was unsure of. He didn't knw where baelfire was, or when they would find him, so how much could he really see? Lucia also feared that if something bad ever happened, or was going to happen, that Rumpel wouldn't tell her. Of course she knew that it would be his own way of trying to protect her, and to be honest she didn't know what would be worse. Knowing what's going to happen and having to worry about it, or not knowing and having it take you by surprise.

Storybrook

Lucy's foot shook repeatedly as she waited for Gold to return. She sat in an armchair with her arms crossed, brooding. She had a million questions that needed answers and she was getting absolutely none. In a moments notice Gold had said he would be back soon and left before Lucy could stop him. That had been about 25 minutes ago and now all Lucy could do was wait. Who did he think he was? Just getting up and leaving-"

The door to the shop opened sounding the bell,

Lucy stood and walked from the back room to the front, a face full of anger.

"I want some answers right now!" She exclaimed, but stopped dead in her tracks.

A woman with messy brown hair and striking blue eyes stood before her. She wore a hospital gown and she looked very confused.

"I'm looking for Mr Gold." She said shakily.

Lucy frowned. "I..Im sorry he isnt here...what is your name dear?"

Lucy walked over to the girl and placed her hands on her arms.

"I...Belle...I was stold Mr Gold would protect me...Who are you?" The girl, Belle, asked.

"Im Lucy. Im...-"

"Lucy! Im back, now I know you have questions but-"

Mr Gold stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. There in Lucy's arms, stood Belle. He slowly walked towards the two, almost unsure she was real.

"Belle..." He said softly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Gold looked away from Belle to see a confused and almost hurt look on Lucy's face. He then placed an arm around Lucy and Belle, huddling them together.

"Listen, I know you both have questions, and I swear you will get them, but now I have something I must do. Come with me, both of you, to the woods."

Lucy and Belle looked between one another. Lucy was unsure what was happening, but she knew that no matter what, she trusted Gold. Lucy then took Belle's hand and nodded.

"Okay." Belle looked between them both and gave Lucy's hand a squeeze. "Okay."

The trip was somewhat long. They drove to the woods and then had to walk the rest of the way. Lucy and Belle walked behind Gold and he lead the way to a destination neither women knew.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked as they climbed a small hill.

"We are almost there." Is all he gave in response.

It was then that a wave of energy passed them. Like that everything came rushing back. Lucy could remember every moment, every day, every argument, everything. She watched as a similar sense of realization wash over her.

"Wait..." Belle stated. She looked up at Mr Gold...no Rumpelstiltskin.

"I love you." She said before rushing to hug him.

Gold froze as she embraced him as he looked behind her to see Lucy...Lucia contemplating what was happening. She looked up at him and he could tell she didn't know how to feel. He honestly didn't either. Belle was his love...but so was Lucy. In the end he knew a choice would have to be made. The problem, simply put, is that we cannot choose everything simultaneously. So we live in danger of becoming paralyzed by indecision, terrified that every choice might be the wrong choice.

Lucy broke eye contact with Gold as Belle and he released one another. Belle turned around and looked back at Lucy.

Lucy removed herself from a state of shock. She let go of the slight jealousy of seeing Gold and Belle together and remembered that Belle was her friend whom she thought was dead. Lucy looked at Belle with an amazed look before rushing to her, holding the small brunette tightly.

"Belle...oh my goodness Belle."

She let go and held Belle's face in her hands, her eyes feeling a bit misty. "Sweet, sweet Belle, we thought that..."

Belle frowned her own eyes getting teary as she moved in for another hug. Gold slowly moved toward the girls, not wanting to interrupt their reunion, but knowing they needed to move.

"Ladies, we have all the time in the world for this, but we must go."

With arms still around each other Belle and Lucy followed Gold to a well. They looked at him with confusion.

"What is this place?" Belle asked.

"The water that runs in this well brings back things one has lost."

"What?"

"He's bringing back magic..." Lucy says quietly.

Belle frowns. "Why?"

"Because magic is power my dear." Gold says, dropping love potion into the well.

After doing so a bunch a purple smoke arose from the well, moving to cover the town. Gold saw the look on Lucy's face and new she wasn't happy. Bringing back magic was still needed, but he knew it always came with a price.

"Our work is almost complete Lucy...are you with me?" He asked, knowing the answer but still needing the reassurance.

Lucy looked at him with a sad smile. "Of course Im with you...Im always with you."

From that moment things would only get more complicated.

Alright, there it is. So now Belle is in the picture and just when things were looking good for Lucia and Rumpel. Its obvious that choices are going to have to be made not only by Rumpel but by his lady loves. Please remember to review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 9 To Be or Not To Be

_A friend is someone who accepts you for who you are not what you are._  
 _They are with you through the good and the bad, the thick and the thin and doesn't try to change you but will tell you when you are in error. If you believe in your friend you will accept their opinion as an optimistic way to improve yourself. No one can tell you who to choose as a friend as you must choose who you are willing to accept failure from because even a friend can let you down but it is up to you to choose who you will allow to let you down._

Awkward. That was probably the best way to describe the walk back to town. No one knew what to say, or where to begin. Gold's head was filled with questions on what to do about the two women beside him. Where did he stand? In this world he was with Lucy, but he had no idea if how Lucia felt. Of course there was Belle, she clearly still harbored feelings for him, as if it was yesterday. How would she react when she discovered the nature of Lucy and his relationship. Would she be betrayed? Think he had forgotten her?

There was also the uncertainty of his own feelings. Hours ago, Gold was ready to go through this land with Lucy...Lucia...by his side, and find his son. He loved her...loves her. Foolishness consumed him when he truly realized just how much, as if he should have known all along. However he didn't know all along and now a woman he also held such strong feelings for was back and he didn't know what to do. He had never stopped loving Belle, he had simply accepted she was gone. Death ends a life not a relationship.

Lucy had similar questions in mind. She was so happy to know Belle was alive, but she knew the course of their relationship was uncertain. Belle loves Rumpel...Gold...do we even address ourselves as ourselves anymore? Would people call her Lucy or Lucia? Gold or Rumpel? Snow or Mary Margaret? Lucy...yes it seemed it will be hard to not think of herself as Lucy. Lucy shook her head, these were complications that held no real meaning, who cared which name was used by who, everyone will know who everyone else is talking about so forget it.

The more important thing on her mind was her relationship with Belle and Gold. Was Gold having second thoughts about their relationship now that Belle was back? Would Belle hate her if she found out they were in a relationship? She hoped not. After all Lucy was never mad at Belle when she not only developed but acted on those feelings, knowing good and well Lucy herself was conflicted in that way. No, how could she be mad that Belle fell in love with someone she was not even with. All Lucy wanted was for Rumpelstiltskin to be happy, that's all she has ever wanted.

However Lucy knew Rumpel, she knew him better than anyone, and this was a conflict that would be dragged out. He wouldn't do it because he wanted to hurt them, or toy with their feelings. He would do it out of fear. Even with all his power Rumpelstiltskin would always be a man who's life was run by fear. Fear of the wrong choice. As many have discovered, it is entirely possible (although not particularly desirable) to love two people with all your heart. It is entirely possible to long for two lives, to feel that one life can't come close to containing it all. That was the thing, he wanted everything because he had no clue who he would be most happy with and didn't want to lose one over the other. Lucy knew it didn't matter though. He could have everything with her, or everything with Belle and he wouldn't be satisfied. Satisfaction simply is not in his nature.

Belle watched the Lucia and Rumpel with curiosity. Something was off about them and she couldn't quite but her finger on it. She was unsure what she expected from this reunion but this was not it. They were hiding something. She thought that it may have just been shock, being that they thought she was dead, perhaps it was all really sinking in now. However it was more than that. Both Lucia and Rumpel just seemed so lost in thought. What had happened to them while she was gone?

When they reached town a large group of the townspeople seemed to be leaving the mayor's house. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

walked up to her and looked between herself, Belle, and Gold.

"Trouble in paradise?" He said with a smirk.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Shut up, whats going on, why did it look like there was some weird gathering at the mayor's?"

Whale scoffed. "The mayor...as if she should even be called that anymore. We were all off to confront Regina, make her pay for all this you know?"

"You were going to kill her?" Lucy said shocked.

Whale glared at her, mildly annoyed. "Listen I know you two were some kind of weird friends in this life, but everyone remembers now, and if you recall, she kind of tried to murder most of us at some point, of and then banished us here with fake memories so she could play queen. Excuse us for being a little pissed about that."

Lucy sighed and nodded, she did understand. "What happened though?"

"Emma Swan got in the way. Mary Margaret and David took Regina to Jail. For now that seemed to be where she is staying."

gave one more glance between the tro before walking off. Lucy sighed and turned to them.

"Rumpel, if you have magic, shouldn't Regina?"

He nodded. "Yes, but Magic is different here, and I have been doing it a lot longer. It will take some time before Regina is able to properly perform magic again."

He then turned to Belle. "Dear, you must tell us, what happened to you?"

Belle frowned. "I was abducted."

Lucy sighed. "Regina?"

Belle nodded. "She kept me prisoner until the curse, and I have been in the asylum ever since."

"For twenty eight years?" Lucy said sadly.

"You were here, this whole time, alive." Rumpel asked, or more so stated.

Belle nodded and then froze. "Wait that's not why you did this did you? You didn't bring back magic for revenge right?'

"No but it may come in handy." Rumpel said in anger.

Belle shook her head. "No! Do not kill her.

Lucy could see the outrage on Rumpel's face.

"Belle I will not stand for this! I will not!"

"Rumpel, she's in jail and has no magic, don't worry about it right now." Lucy said trying to calm him.

"I need you to promise me. Promise me you won't kill Regina. Promise me and we can be together." Belle said with hope in her eyes.

Lucy frowned lightly, and rumpels eyes flickered to her.

"Oh Belle..." He said, remembering how much he wished it were that simple. He then pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I will not kill Regina." He said, knowing it was only a half truth.

Soon the trio reaches Gold's house. He welcomes Belle and askes Lucy if she could let Belle borrow something for her to wear before disappearing up the stairs.

"Of course, I should have something here that fits you." Lucy said with a smile.

Belle smiled back. "So even though all of this you two still live together?" Lucy shook her head.

"No actually I live on the other side of town."

Belle's brows came together in confusion.

"Really? Then why do you have clothes here? I mean unless- "She gasped. "Are you sleeping with Rumpel!?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was unsure how to answer.

"I..uh, well..uh...Its complicated."

Skepticism came clear on Belle's face. "Complicated? It's a yes or a no!"

"Yes and no. While we were cursed.."

"You two are together..." Belle said slowly.

Lucy frowned. "Were..are.. Belle to be honest I'm not really sure what's going on right now. It's actually very awkward."

Belle nodded slowly taking it all in and then looked up in a panic.

"And after I said all that 'We can be together' stuff! He's already together, with you! I feel so stupid!"

Lucy walked closer to Belle and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't feel stupid, you didn't know. I have no idea what Rumpel is even thinking or feeling. For all I know now that your back everything will change."

Belle frowned. "You see but I don't want that, Lucia I have always known your feelings, and now It's finally all coming together I would feel terrible for waltzing in and just taking it from you."

"I know, but you love him too, and I know that we have Rumpel's best interest in mind, we both want him to be happy. If it's with you I can accept it. I won't be overjoyed, for obvious reasons, but I would never get in the way of that."

"I wouldn't either. "Belle agreed.

"Let's not worry about that now. This is a decision only Rumpel can make. Until he does we just have to do what we have always done. Stand by him, and try to get people to see the best in him, and more importantly the best in himself. "

Belle nodded. "Right." She then sighed as she looked up at the blonde woman before her. "I really missed you."

Lucy gave a sad smile. "I really missed you too. Now, how about those clothes."

Unknown to them Gold had poofed to the outside of the police station with a pendant in hand. He had promised Belle he would not kill Regina, and he wouldn't, however he had something worse in mind. He watched as Snow and Charming existed the building and made his way inside. There he found her trying to open the lock of her jail cell.

"Magic is a little different here." He said announcing himself.

Regina glared at him. "What do you want? Here to kill me?"

Gold sighed. "Actually I already promised someone I wouldn't.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Who would hold so much power over you? Lucia?" She asked.

Gold smirked. "Actually Belle."

Regina frowned. "Remember I could have killed her, but I didn't."

Gold shook his head. "No you did something worse, you kept her alive. You kept her alive and locked up until it would be convenient for you to kill her. Do you know what you did to Lucia when you came in claiming Belle's death. Forget about me, Lucia you claimed to care about. She was someone you called a friend. Such hurt you brought to her."

A scowl came to Regina's face. "It wasn't her I was trying to hurt, I was trying to hurt you, and even now I still can. I don't even have to do anything."

Gold cracked his neck. "I'll bite, how prey tell, do you plan on doing that."

"I won't do anything. You will. You have Lucia, and now you have Belle, but in the end, you can only keep one." Regina said with a smirk causing Gold to frown.

"I tried to make it easy, to save Lucia from you by reuniting her with her husband. And then that idiot had to get all pissy because of her being Barron, which by the way, I find odd that you knew about but never fixed. Why I wonder?"

"It didn't matter." Gold said sternly.

Regina laughed. "Except it did matter. To her. You want to know what I think?"

"Not particularly."

"I think you were scared. Scared that if she had the ability to have a family she would leave you to go make one. However without it she was stuck with you, because who would want a woman who cant have children. She only had you."

Gold glared at her. "You cant have children either deary. So who would want you?"

Regina scoffed. "Oh please. I have Henry, I may not have given birth to him but he is much my son as Swans. Beside, I chose to be barren. Lucia never had the option. Don't worry though. When you've broken Lucia because you can't walk away from pretty little Belle, her husband will be there to pick up the pieces."

"Ex husband." Gold corrected.

"Oh what planning to keep it that way? Fine, throw away Belle. Don't you see, either way I win, because either way one out of the two people who give a damn about leaves you."

"I've had enough of your mouth." Gold says, he then grabs her hand and pulls it threw the cell bars, placing the pendant to her hand.

Regina's eyes widen. "Is that..?"

"Yes..yes it is." Gold says. "I am not be able to kill you so this will have to do it for me."

Regina struggles but is unable to pull away, when Gold releases her hand, she looks to find the mark firmly embedded in her hand.

Once again short, but I feel like its better to put up a little something than nothing at all. Obviously things are just starting to get good so I hope you guys comment and follow to let me know you like the story, I love hearing from you! Thanks.


	14. An 4

Hey guys, so if you haven't noticed I have not updated in quiet some time and the reason for that is because of personal matters, I have work and started school and am also trying to go to the gym more often because I am seeing stretch marks in places I dont want them. Also I wasnt seeing all that much feed back so I figured it wouldn't matter that much. I do plan to continue this story at some time because I really do think that it has potential in my head. I just have to get around to making the time.

Thank you for reading and I hope I can update soon.

OMGThePotatoQueen


	15. Chapter 10 A not so simple request

Lucy sighed as she walked into the police station. It was almost eerie how silent the building was. Storybrook was not a place of heavy crime, thus there was never a point in having it run full force at all hours of the day. The only sounds that could be heard were the taps of her shoes hitting the tile floor, and the large gusts of wind that were blowing outside. Lucy entered the main office that held two jail cells. In one of the two cells rested Regina.

"Do the crime, do the time." She said crossing her arms as she walked closer to the cell. Regina rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't want anything. I just came to check on you. See how life was treating you in the big house."

"Was that a joke? Do you really think I am in the mood for jokes?"

Lucy shrugged under Regina's glare. "Are you ever really in the mood for jokes?"

"Seriously though, how are you holding up?"

Regina hung her head as she rested her forearms on her thighs. Lifting her head, she bit her lip before speaking. "Not great. Being thrown in jail was an upset, having my soul damned though, that has me on edge."

Lucy gave Regina a look of confusion causing Regina to give a scoff like laugh.

"Of course, you would know nothing about it."

Before any more could be said noise was heard from down the hall. Regina got to her feet.

"Who is there?!" Lucy shouted.

Lights flickered and the two women were greeted by a dark, ghost-like figure flying into the room. It pushed Lucia out of the way and ripped open the jail cell. The creature then began to extract Regina's soul. Lucy quickly got to her feet and tried to think of a way to stop the creature. Luckily, she was soon surrounded by the Charmings, who proceeded to attack the creature. Mary Margaret scared the creature away by spraying at it with fire made from a lighter and what appeared to be hairspray. Lucia went over to help Regina up, as she fought to catch her breath.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma asked looking between her parents and Regina.

"A Wraith." Regina choked out. "A soul sucker."

"Did I...?" Mary started but Regina interrupted.

"Kill it? No, it's regenerating. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey. Me."

Regina then lifted her hand to show the mark that had been left there.

"So how do we kill it?" Emma asked.

"You can't. You can't kill something that's already dead."

Emma sighs. "Well, then we have a problem."

"No, we don't." David says. "Regina does."

Everyone looks at David appalled at his statement.

"You would just let her die?" Emma asks.

David does not look at Emma but continues to stare at Regina.

"Why not? It goes away then we're safe."

Regina glares at David. "That's quite an example your setting for your daughter there."

David angrily moves toward Regina. "No, you don't get to judge us."

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from?"

Lucy closes her eyes and sighs. "Gold."

After leaving Regina and the rest, Lucy strutted toward Gold's shop. Pushing through the door she found him in the back.

"Hello, Lucy." He greeted normally. Lucy stood silently in front of him with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I take it you are angry with me about something." He said, still playing innocent.

"Me? Angry? Now, why might that be?"

"Now Lucy..." He began.

"No, don't 'now Lucy' me. You lied right to mine and Bell's face."

"Actually, I did not lie, I said I would not kill Regina, and I did not."

Lucy shrugged. "Oh well, in that case, I guess everything is fine then, EXCEPT NO."

Bell emerged with a look of disappointment on her face.

"You lied to me."

Gold blinks. "I did not lie, I-"

"You toy with words like you do with people...you're still a man who makes wrong choices."

Gold looks down.

"I thought you changed." Belle said sadly.

"What in the hour you've known me?"

Lucy brought her palm to her face. "Oh my god..."

Belle gave Gold a hurt look and Lucy could see the Gold regretted his retort as she headed for the door.

"Belle I'm sorry. Really I am." He said but Belle did not want to hear it.

"You proud of yourself?" Lucy said looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Don't. I don't need a lecture from you right now." Gold said walking away from her.

"Oh, I think you do actually. How? How is it Rumple that you cannot abide such a simple request?"

"Simple request? Regina trapped her in an asylum for 28 years Lucia. Or did you forget that? Did you forget how we mourned when after Regina strutted into the room and told us Belle was dead? How? How could you expect me to abide such a simple request?"

Lucy sighed and closed her now watery eyes. Of course, she remembered. Of course, she was still angry. However, Belle was alive.

"Because Belle asked you to. She was the one abducted and held captive, and yet all she wants to do is move past it. If she can get over it, so can you. The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward. We need to move forward."

A while later Lucy sat on the curb outside of Gold's shop. She was contemplating going home, but she just couldn't leave yet. Footsteps interrupted her spacing. She looked up to see Belle standing there. Belle attempted to sit down on the curb next to Lucy. This made Lucy laugh lightly as she watches the girl try and hold her dress and sit on such a low step in heels. She made it though, with as much grace as she could muster.

"Have a nice stroll?" Lucy asked politely.

Belle nodded. "I did a lot of thinking. I really thought that since so much time had passed that maybe..."

"I know," Lucy said, patting Belles leg.

"You should go talk to him," Lucy said nodding to herself.

"Why?"

"Because he needs you."

Lucy gave the answer as if it would explain everything as if it were so simple.

"He needs you too," Belle said, as if Lucy's statement had been in some way a way of saying she was going to disappear.

"Oh, I know. I'm not the one who walked out earlier though. I may not have agreed with what Rumpel did, but I do understand why he did it. A part of me knows you do too. There is a reason for everything he does."

"He did it because he was angry."

"He did it because he was sad. Belle, when Regina told us you died neither one of us, took it well. Yes, he was angry, but his sadness is what brought it there. Doing the right thing is not how that man functions. He knows it, I know it, you know it. And even though he knows it, somewhere in his mind the things he does, although bad have justification."

"His justification does not mean there actually is one." Belle argued, but her voice was soft, she knew Lucy was right.

"No, but think about it. I don't know about you, but if I had a child, and someone threatened their exitance I would kill them. I wouldn't even have to think about it. I would love him or her enough to do things I knew were otherwise wrong. That what you do when you care about someone, you do things to protect them, even when those things happen to be bad."

Belle looked almost alarmed by Lucy's statement. As long as she had known her Lucy had never shown any real sign of aggression. Sure, she got angry. She would yell, and get her point across but Belle had never seen her physically express much aggression. To openly admit that she would kill another person seemed almost out of character. Belle however, understood what she was saying.

"Regina did not need to die."

Lucy nodded. "No, she did not. Which she didn't."

Belle looked at Lucy. "What?"

Lucy shrugged. "Emma...Mary...David, they helped. Regina is alive."

"So Rumpel failed."

"Yeah, but in all honesty I don't think he cares that much. Too worried about you right now. Afraid you have left forever. Which is why you really should go in and talk to him."

Belle nodded and stood from the curb.

"We are going to be okay." Bella said.

Lucy looked up at her and saw the look of confidence on her face.

"We are going to be okay."

With that, she walked into the pawn shop. Lucy did not know who "we" was. If it was Belle and here, Rumple and her? All of them? But it made Lucy smile.


End file.
